HOUSE MD LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Los Diez Mandamientos de la Ley de House...
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 1 : "Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas" **

**Se despertó aturdido pero lo entendió…¡¡¡Todo fue un ardid!!! Esos dos embaucadores, sus amigos, le obligaron por las bravas a cumplir con un trámite que para él era más que enojoso. No estaba apenado. Tampoco alegre. Era peor. No sentía nada. Cuando comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, casi se resignó. **

**Dieron varias vueltas sin rumbo. A pesar de que sabía que habían pasado por el mismo sitio unas cuantas veces, permaneció callado. Con un poco de suerte el despistado de Wilson desistiría **

**- No nos hemos perdido – le oyó decir, casi como si hubiera sido el primer hombre en llegar a la Luna.**

**Entraron y se sintió incómodo. Pero no porque la persona fallecida fuera su padre. Hacía años que no pisaba una Iglesia, si descontaba los momentos en que asaltaba la capilla del hospital para hacer uno de sus diagnósticos a salvo de la mirada inquisidora de Cuddy, o cuando buscaba el justo silencio para ver su telenovela favorita.**

**Se dejó abrazar sin comprender por qué su madre había retrasado el duelo para esperarle. Cualquiera de los amigos de su padre en el ejército estaría más compungido que él**

**- Dirás unas palabras en el funeral – la voz de su madre sonó determinada.**

**- Deja que sea uno de sus compañeros el que lo haga, o el sacerdote – replicó casi en tono de súplica**

**- No – ordenó Blythe, decidida a imponerse sin fisuras ante la mirada del oncólogo que observaba a su amigo boquiabierto – Lo harás tú y harás que se sienta orgulloso de ti**

**- Él nunca ha estado orgulloso de mí – arguyó con tono sombrío, agachando la cabeza, avergonzado**

**- Pues ya va siendo hora – sentenció resuelta mientras le colocaba el cuello de la camisa, que a esas horas estaba más arrugada que una pasa.**

**Ni siquiera llevaba corbata…**

**Se sentaron y aunque se instaló lo mejor que pudo, notó que le temblaban las piernas aun en ésa postura. "Nunca estuvo orgulloso de mí y siempre había bronca en casa los domingos", reflexionó hastiado.**

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: "Era verano…Hacía un calor de mil demonios. Un domingo cualquiera. Se arremolina como un ovillo, protegiéndose de los rayos solares que entran obstinados por la ventana, evitando que prolongue su sueño matinal. No debía tener más de 7 u 8 años y sin embargo lo recuerda con toda claridad, como si hubiera pasado anteayer._**

**_- Greg, o bajas ahora mismo o subo a por ti_**

**_- ¡¡¡Voy!!! – era mentira. Contestó mientras seguía parapetándose entre las sábanas_**

**_- Te conozco jovencito…¡¡¡Ni siquiera has salido de la cama!!! – le gritó, ganándole por la mano -. Tú verás lo que haces, he hecho mermelada casera y pan recién horneado para desayunar. O vienes en cinco minutos o no te dejo ni las migas._**

**_Mano de santa. Milagrosamente, el pequeño se dejaba ver en la cocina incluso antes del tiempo requerido, si bien su indumentaria dejaba mucho que desear. Su madre lo inspeccionaba concienzuda._**

**_- Tu padre está en el garaje. Si cuando vuelva no estás presentable vas a saber lo que es bueno…- le advirtió tomando en su mano el peine de emergencia y domando a la desesperada la rebelde cabellera de Greg._**

**_- ¿Por qué tengo que ir?_**

**_- Porque Dios quiere._**

**_- Pues a mí no me ha dicho que quiera hacerme madrugar un domingo_**

**_- ¡¡¡ No te quejes!!! Dios hizo el Mundo en siete días y sólo al séptimo descansó_**

**_- ¿Ves? ¡¡¡Descansó!!! Como yo estaba haciendo antes de que me despertaras…_**

**_- Bueno…no me líes…- protestó vencida por la locuacidad del chaval - . Termínate el desayuno y súbete bien los calcetines_**

**_- No…Me aprietan_**

**_- De ningún modo… - se asegura de que están en su lugar y que los cordones de los zapatos están debidamente anudados – No quiero que la cotorra de Molly Summer diga que te llevamos a la Iglesia hecho un zarrapastroso…Cuando vuelvas podrás andar descalzo si te apetece._**

**_Pero el muchacho se aburría tanto, que cuando el cura castrense dijo aquello de que "Dios estaba en todas partes", para conminar al público infantil a portarse bien, no se pudo resistir y en medio del silencio del templo, hizo resonar su voz:_**

**_-¡¡¡ Pues si está en todas partes me voy a pescar cangrejos porque seguro que allí también lo encuentro!!!_**

**_No tuvieron más remedio que pedir disculpas antes de marcharse. Blythe, abochornada y John, agarrando al pillastre para que no se escapara. Huelga a hablar sobre lo que sucedió al volver a casa. Su madre no dejó pasar la impertinencia y no hubo margen para repartir indulgencias. La mano de Dios, convertido en mujer, cayó sobre él blandiendo una zapatilla y acabó durmiendo antes de lo previsto más caliente que de costumbre… ]§_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 2 : "No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano"**

**La misa córpore insepulto continuaba cuando su mente regresó del breve viaje al pasado. Sonrió sin querer. Ciertamente, su madre no consiguió lo que perseguía dándole aquellos azotes, pero en adelante se cuidó muy mucho de expresar su libre pensamiento en lo referente a los asuntos divinos. Al menos, delante de ella. **

**Para su sorpresa, unos años después de aquél aciago domingo, supo que su progenitora era como él en cierto sentido. Su relación con Dios era singular. No era una devota y mucho menos una beata. Lo confirmó cuando accidentalmente escuchó una conversación entre sus padres**

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: "Cenaron en silencio, tal y como habían estado durante todo el día después del encuentro mañanero con los Watson, y le enviaron rápido a dormir sin más explicaciones. Eso no sucedía muy a menudo, a no ser que hubiera hecho alguna trastada. Por eso decidió quedarse sentado en la escalera, con la cara incrustada en los barrotes. Atento y en silencio._**

**_- No es justo, John – dijo Blythe, en las primeras palabras que dirigía a su marido _**

**_- Blythe, por el amor de Dios – se quejó el hombre-_**

**_- No...¿Y sabes lo que te incomoda?_**

**_- ¿El qué?_**

**_- Que en realidad estás de acuerdo con Jeremy...¡¡¡Muchos de vosotros lo estáis!!!_**

**_- ¿Y aunque así fuera, qué debería hacer? ¿Apoyarle? ¿Unirme a los VVAW?(1) ¿Dónde se ha visto un militar pacifista? - elevó la voz haciendo toda esa ristra de preguntas de un tirón sin apenas respirar_**

**_- No lo sé John...Vosotros sabéis más de estos asuntos.. Servisteis juntos en Okinawa, John...Sabéis cómo están las cosas..._**

**_- ¡¡¡ Por supuesto que lo sabemos!!! ¡¡¡Nos hemos jugado la vida por nuestras familias en el culo del planeta!!! -gritó el militar lanzando a su esposa una mirada inequívoca que ella interpretó al instante._**

**_- No estás enfadado con Jeremy por cambiar de bando John...Y todas ésas preguntas las has hecho para ti, no para mí... - contesta tranquila, y añade – ...En cuanto a lo otro..._**

**_- No – la corta levantando la palma de la mano-. Han pasado ya muchos años como para seguir haciendo reproches, Blythe. _**

**_- Lo sé..._**

**_- Dejemos que el matrimonio siga siendo una entente cordial...Él tiene ya doce años. Ya no importa._**

**_- Sí, doce años de mentiras... - insiste de nuevo sobre la situación de Jeremy – Quisiera que al menos no nos mintiéramos en esto. Si en la Misa del domingo vuelves a dar la espalda a Jeremy y a Anne, yo no volveré a acompañarte. Para rezar por los muertos en ese disparate no necesito párroco ni escenario. Me duelen lo mismo estando aquí_**

**_- ¡¡¡Tal vez ése fue siempre tu problema!!! ¡¡¡No te perdonas que volviera vivo!!!"]§_**

**No se debía blasfemar. Eso fue lo que su madre le enseñó. No como lo estaba haciendo el sacerdote hablándoles de la vida eterna. Aunque nos esperara una vida mejor más allá de ésta, tal y como estaba diciendo el clérigo, su padre no merecía disfrutarla. Pero… ¿Y él?...**

**Tampoco. Se había pasado toda la vida buscando respuestas en vano. Quizá por eso estudió medicina, para ahuyentar con el método científico todo atisbo de duda. Nunca soportó vivir con dudas. La medicina era el terreno de lo seguro, en un a priori que a veces tampoco se cumplía al cien por cien. Recordó su partida con Dios, y no ignoró que el balance final se acercaba a las tablas, tal y como Chase se encargó de apuntar en la omnipresente pizarra…**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK:**__**"- Creo en lo que hago…- le dijo el chico que se presentó en la oficina en camisón, medio desnudo**_

**_- ¿Qué haces aquí? _**

**_- Creo en lo que hago – repitió – _**

**_- Claro…Curar enfermedades con el poder de la mente.¡¡¡Como para no creer!!! Un placebo curioso. Un cuarto de litro de falsa esperanza, unas gotas de palabrería aderezada con la sal de la superstición y ¡¡¡Todo arreglado!!!...Dime, ¿el menda viene a darte un besito todas las noches antes que papi? ¿Te da la propina por los servicios prestados?_**

**_- ¿Por qué le molesta que crea en Dios? ¿Por qué le molesta que quiera hacer el bien? – preguntó intrigado_**

**_- Porque el bien no existe – aseguró de forma categórica-. Vuelve a tu cama. ¡¡¡Ahora!!!._**

**_Días después casi se alegró al descubrir que el supuesto poder de su joven paciente se fundamentaba más en el pecado que en la virtud, al comprobar la erupción que tenía en su nalga._**

**_- A lo mejor, si rezas mucho te recuperas…Pero por si acaso conviene añadir al salmo diario una oportuna dosis de aciclovir – y remató en tono sarcástico- Que Dios sea contigo._**

**_Por eso se extrañó sobremanera cuando el adolescente, dispuesto ya para marcharse, llamó a la puerta acristalada de su despacho_**

**_- Pensé que después de lo que te dije no querrías volver a dirigirme la palabra._**

**_- Dicen…Dicen que le debo una disculpa…_**

**_- Ya… ¿Y tú crees eso?_**

**_- No…_**

**_- ¿Por qué?_**

**_- Porque los dos estábamos equivocados…_**

**_- ¿Ah si?_**

**_- Sí…El bien sí existe_**

**_- ¿Te lo ha chivado Dios en sueños?_**

**_- No…No hace falta…Lo he visto en usted…"]§_**

**Suspiró removiéndose en su silla consciente de que se acercaba el momento de su intervención. Tal vez Sor Augustine tenía razón y no se podía negar a Dios sin creer en él al mismo tiempo. Por si acaso, resolvió seguir mirando a ambos lados de la calle al cruzar de acera.**

**(1) Asociación de Veteranos de Vietnam contra la Guerra **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 3 : "Santificarás las fiestas"**

"**Dios es la salvación y Cristo la promesa de resurrección y vida eterna", creyó escuchar al persistente orador que estaba ya por terminar. Pensó en su obligado discurso y desistió. Diría lo que pensaba…¡¡¡Qué demonios!!! ¿Promesa de resurrección? "¡¡¡ Nadie en su sano juicio querría resucitar para volver a éste mundo de mierda!!!". Pero siempre le habían dicho que, precisamente por eso, se festejaba la Navidad, para dar gracias por la llegada del supuesto redentor**

**Y claro, desde que dejó su casa, no volvió a celebrar semejantes fastos. Procuraba aislarse a propósito, desoyendo cualquier proposición para cenar acompañado y aquella noche no fue distinta….**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "- ¡¡¡ Lárgate Wilson!!! – gritó apenas oyó el primer toc toc en la puerta-. ¡¡¡Ya te dije que no iría contigo a ninguna parte!!! ¡¡¡ Sálvate tú, yo no lo necesito!!! **_

_**Al fin y al cabo, los judíos eran el PUEBLO ELEGIDO**_

_**- House, soy yo, Cameron – musitó ella desde el otro lado -**_

_**- ¿Insistes? ¿No te dije que no volvieras? **_

_**- Ya sé lo que dijiste… - replicó al tiempo que abría la puerta con la llave de emergencia.**_

_**- La paciente está diagnosticada, crecerá rápidamente, como las plantas con un buen abono…- dijo justificándose con un mal chiste, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que la mantenía alerta y apostilló -, la pasma no va a detenerme…Hoy no. No en Nochebuena. **_

_**- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con sincera preocupación.**_

_**- No me he desangrado, gracias a ti – respondió con la acidez de siempre-**_

_**- Ya veo…Has vuelto a cortarte… - constata y, al ver la mala pinta de la herida, decide – Tengo que volver a curarte. De nuevo. – Concluye resuelta mientras empapa un algodón en alcohol-. **_

_**- Es una buena época para la flagelación… - se interrumpe para morderse los labios y no gritar-**_

_**- Eso es en Semana Santa…- le corrige mientras le mira a los ojos, que están sorprendentemente acuosos, casi a punto de estallar.**_

_**- ¿Ah sí? …¡¡¡Un baile de fechas lo tiene cualquiera!!! – exclamó en una falsa sonrisa con la que pretendía ocultar una incipiente tiritona.**_

_**- Sé que escuece y que la pierna sigue doliendo.**_

_**- Ajá…un poquito… - admitió con tono sarcástico- . Son las seis. No te va a dar tiempo a ponerte mona para el cangurín…**_

_**- Ceno con mis padres y mi hermano en el Marriot (1) , en Newark**_

_**- ¡¡¡Oh, qué detalle!!!. Venir a ver a la niña y reservar plaza en un hotel a tiro de piedra del aeropuerto…Quieren verte pero poco…**_

_**-Sí…Mis padres no son como los tuyos, que quieren verte pero no pueden - le replica elevando el tono-. Él no puede sostenerle la mirada, de manera que suaviza su discurso-. Pasarán aquí unos días porque yo no puedo ir a mi casa. Tengo guardia...**_

_**- Pensé que el tontaina también estaba invitado…Como no tiene a nadie…**_

_**- No. – respondió lacónica mientras escribía algo en un trozo de papel – . Me …me tengo que ir…Tienes razón, se me está haciendo tarde…**_

_**- Claro…**_

_**[…]**_

_**Jugueteó un momento con el frasco de píldoras ajenas. Sólo quedaban dos. Muchas más de las que quisiera y muchas menos de las que necesitaba. Miró a la mesita. La botella de whisky descansaba silenciosa al lado de su móvil y de la nota. "HOTEL MARRIOT:**__**973-623-0006. Por si me necesitas". **_

_**Dudó un segundo y marcó**_

_**- Hola mamá, supongo que ya estaréis en casa de la tía Sarah…Seguro que papá está con el ponche y tú estarás sufriendo otro pavo reseco…Que tengáis Feliz Navidad…**_

_**Engulló las pastillas que quedaban acompañadas con el alcohol, tragando el contenido del vaso de forma ansiosa, hasta casi ahogarse…Suspiró, sentía calor, frío… Tal vez mareo.**_

_**Lo último que recuerda de forma borrosa es a Wilson mirándolo con cara de sentirse traicionado]§**_

**Lo peor de todo es que, ahora que su madre estaba sola, ya no podría negarse a ir a verla en Navidad.**

**(1) Hotel de Newark, propiedad del Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 4 : "Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"**

**El emisario del vicario de Dios en la Tierra terminó su larga oratoria. Fue cuando Blythe House tomó el relevo. Mujer de hechos más que de palabras, se limitó a dar las gracias a los asistentes al duelo. El doctor la miró, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo después de todo el agua pasada que había mojado sus vidas y encharcado sus conciencias. "Mi padre no merece ser honrado por nadie y mucho menos por ti", pareció recriminarle con la vista, "estuvo sin hablarme todo un verano al verse descubierto y fue cuando comenzó aquel infierno. Para mí…y para ti".**

**Era cierto. John House no soportaba la impuntualidad. Se habría muerto dos veces de haber sabido que tuvo que esperar la llegada de su hijo cuatro horas. Cuatro horas de más en el mundo de los vivos. En ése mundo que había dejado de ser el suyo. Como aquella vez, como aquel día.**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: " Las diez y media y no había aparecido. Ella no dijo nada, pero, por la forma en que su marido rebuscaba los guisantes en el plato, sabía que no tendrían la fiesta en paz**_

_**Oyeron las llaves. Gregory apareció y se limitó a echar un furtivo vistazo a su padre antes de acercarse a ella para besarla.**_

_**- Hola mamá – dijo en tono cansado – , ha sido un día tremendo, este trabajo de biología me trae de cabeza así que, si no te importa, me voy a dormir**_

_**- Greg, deberías comer algo, no puedes pasarte el día en los invernaderos con el poco almuerzo que te llevaste.**_

_**- No viene de clase – intervino el padre-. Ha pasado la hora, si no viene a su tiempo, no cena.**_

_**- Tiene que cenar – insistió ella-**_

_**- Las reglas son las reglas…Si yo digo que no cena, no cena…¡¡¡Así se muera de hambre!!!**_

_**- Eso quisieras- masculló el joven-**_

_**- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó John clavándole la mirada desafiante**_

_**- Que es lo que tú quisieras – repitió sin dejarse intimidar**_

_**- ¡¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres para contestarme?!!! – gritó levantándose**_

_**- El hijo de mi madre – replicó tranquilo, dando en el blanco.**_

_**- No sigas con eso porque las cosas pueden empeorar para ti – le amenazó veladamente y, añadió, dirigiéndose a su mujer y descubriendo sus cartas - ¿Le has dicho ya quién es el cabrón que lo engendró?**_

_**- John, por favor – suplicó Blythe **_

_**- No…No se lo has dicho, porque dudo que lo sepas…**_

_**- ¡¡¡Hijo de…!!! - se interrumpe al ver la expresión aterrada de Blythe y va hacia su padre para advertirle -, ¡¡¡Si vuelvo a oír algo como eso te mato, desgraciado!!!**_

_**- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó su mentor, irónico – Te tumbo de un bofetón, maldito mocoso…- aseguró sin dudar –**_

_**- Prueba … - los dos hombres se encontraron, casi cuerpo a cuerpo, dispuestos a llegar hasta donde fuera, mientras la Sra. House observaba desconcertada sin atreverse a tomar partido.**_

_**- Mírala…- dijo el militar cambiando de táctica, al darse cuenta de que su hijo era incluso más alto que él y que por primera vez podría perder la partida-. Tiembla…Harás lo que te diga, pequeño bastardo…**_

_**- ¿Quéee? – preguntó incrédulo sin entender.**_

_**- Harás lo que te diga…¿No querrás que ella lo pase mal, verdad?**_

_**- No te atreverás… - contestó sin gritar al darse cuenta del chantaje-. Te denunciaré si la tocas…**_

_**- Nadie te creerá. ¡¡¡Infeliz!!! ¡¡¡ Desagradecido !!!**_

_**- Claro…Olvidaba que el jefe de policía y tú sois íntimos desde que os lo hacéis en los lavabos del cuartel – le recriminó descubriendo otra terrible verdad -…No hagas que todos se enteren de que el héroe de guerra es sólo un…- decidió callar al ver que el hombre volvía a su asiento derrotado**_

_**Tomó un bocadillo y fue comiéndoselo con paso ligero hacia su habitación"]§ **_

**Ése fue el primer episodio de otros muchos desencuentros. El más duro, el más explícito. Sólo en otra ocasión volvieron a hablar del tema, pero de una manera completamente distinta, más serenos y maduros. Sin embargo, nunca más se atrevieron a abordarlo en presencia de la madre. Blythe tampoco supo a ciencia cierta si la acusación de su hijo tenía visos de ser real o fue producto de la propia rebeldía del muchacho.**

**No supo. Pero tampoco quiso saber. **

**Y respiró tranquila al escuchar el curioso panegírico de su descendencia que, como siempre, dio en el clavo. "Tal vez si él hubiera sido mejor padre, yo hubiera sido mejor hijo"…**

**Tal vez si ella hubiera sido mejor madre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 5 : "No matarás"**

**¡¡¡Niñato gilipollas!!! – gritó Wilson, un segundo antes de destrozar la vidriera de pega de la funeraria y, de paso, casi abrir la cabeza de un incauto viandante**

**Después de hacer el recuento de daños y de extender el oportuno cheque que teóricamente cubriría los destrozos causados, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Princeton aliviados, porque el dueño del negocio de pompas fúnebres estuviera de buenas y se aviniera a no presentar denuncia**

**- Le debo una disculpa a tu madre – dijo Wilson, en el restaurante donde pararon para tomar algo**

**- Y una pasta al tío ése – aseguró- No creas que con lo que le has dado se conformará…Con eso no le da ni para pipas**

**- Claro…Pero como te lo he prestado todo a ti, tendrá que aceptar un pago aplazado.**

**- Dame las gracias…Si no te denuncian es porque dijiste ser hijo de un primo lejano del muerto…**

**- Sí, pariente de un hijo de la Patria**

**- No, pariente de un hijo de su ….**

**- ¿Vas a seguir con eso?**

**- Sí, tú lo dijiste, te mofaste de mí cuando te confesé que no era mi padre. Querías pruebas. Las vas a tener.**

**- Para alguien tan obsesivo como tú creo que has tardado demasiado en querer satisfacer tu, casi siempre, inoportuna curiosidad**

**- Tal vez no me interese nada el asunto**

**- Tal vez no quieras saber que tu padre es el hombre que acabas de enterrar**

**[…]**

**Amparado por la penumbra miró el pequeño papel y volvió a sorprenderse. Pero no por el resultado, que era el que realmente esperaba, sino por su reacción. Debería acabar con todo. Volarse los sesos y dejarse de bobadas porque no le daba miedo morir. Pero no. Antes tenía que ver la cara que pondría el idiota de Wilson al ver que le decía la verdad. Luego, ya veríamos. Suicidarse es una forma de matar. Y en su oficio de médico hubo momentos en que se vio obligado a tomar ésa decisión. **

**Recordó su primera vez:**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Estaba en el último año de residencia en el JERSEY SHORE UNIVERSITY MEDICAL CENTER (1) de Neptune . Aparte de su especialidad, varias veces por semana, hacía rotaciones intensivas en urgencias y en la unidad de cuidados paliativos. Todo contaba para el curriculum y, dada su bien merecida mala fama, no podía arriesgarse a que los directores médicos le contrataran sólo por su cara bonita. Llevaba 24 horas sin dormir pero aquella noche decidió quedarse. **_

_**Descansaba en la sala de los médicos, cuando su jefe, el doctor Taylor Miller, entró para tomarse un café antes de terminar su turno. No era casualidad, sabía que su pupilo estaba allí.**_

_**-Buenas noches doctor – saludó cortés- ¿Queda café o ya te lo has acabado?**_

_**- Queda, aunque no demasiado – constata el joven médico-**_

_**- Que yo sepa, las guardias de los residentes son de 24 horas…Os explotamos pero no queremos que explotéis – admite divertido.**_

_**- Necesito hacer méritos…- se justifica-**_

_**- Como si tuvieras pocos…Sé lo que estás pensando…- confiesa temeroso.**_

_**- Y yo también lo que piensa usted – replica decidido.**_

_**- Pues entonces, esta conversación es totalmente inútil**_

_**- Puede…**_

_**- Y puede que te equivoques y que luego no haya vuelta atrás ni lugar para arrepentirse o rectificar…- añade muy gráfico- No somos sastres…La mayoría de las veces no tenemos mucha tela que cortar.**_

_**- Sí, lo sé **_

_**- Espero que te salga un buen patrón...- dijo a modo de despedida-**_

_**Unos minutos más tarde entraba en la unidad de cuidados paliativos. Joanne Smiths, llevaba allí poco más de una semana y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de estancia en el hospital. No tenía ni dinero para sufragar los gastos, ni esperanza de vida suficiente para procurarse curación. Ya desde el principio expresó sus deseos al personal que tuvo el coraje de escucharla**_

_**- Quiero que me ayuden a terminar con todo.- dijo una noche en la que estaba lo suficientemente lúcida.**_

_**- ¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? – preguntó asustado el nefrólogo**_

_**- Ambos sabemos que esto no tiene aspecto de ir para mejor, doctor. Lo sabe hasta usted, un recién llegado como quien dice.**_

_**- ¿Le teme a la vida o a la muerte? – curioseó casi con impertinencia.**_

_**- Tengo dos hijos pequeños…Hans, mi marido, ya ha malvendido su negocio, para pagar el tratamiento oncológico y demás. Si salgo de aquí, estaré en casa un tiempo. Dos meses, como mucho, tres. **_

_**- El tiempo es oro. No debe despreciarlo.**_

_**- No lo hago…Estoy mirando por los míos. En mis últimos momentos, mi familia se vería obligada a internarme de nuevo. El ya anda negociando una segunda hipoteca sobre nuestra casa.**_

_**- No sé qué decirle**_

_**- No diga nada. Tan sólo respóndame a una pregunta, ¿Va a dejar que dos niños sin madre vivan en la calle? **_

_**- Yo no…**_

_**- ¿Será capaz de dormir tranquilo después?"]§**_

**Por eso, cuando aquella mañana entró en la capilla y la vio sentada, llorando profusamente, en silencio, supo cómo se sentía. No necesitaba consuelo porque su dolor era insondable, ni compasión, porque obró como le dictó el corazón. Se limitó a pronunciar una única frase:**

**- Estoy orgulloso de ti**

**(1) Hospital de New Jersey**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**NOTA DE AVISO:**** No sé si se puede publicar un fic dentro de otro, pero, como la parte del flashback de éste capítulo nace de otra historia inacabada que ya tenía título, lo reseño sin más. Gracias por leer.**

**CAPíTULO 6 : "No cometerás adulterio ( No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo)"**

**Como sospechaba, no tardó en aparecer. Extrañado, al verle con las luces casi apagadas, su amigo le preguntó qué ocurría. Optó por no romper el silencio de su voz y se contentó con acercarle el documento que contaba su genética y cantaba a los cuatro vientos su verdad.**

**- Según eso, debería apellidarme Bond – constató, dando por sentado el parecido que su supuesto padre biológico tenía con Sean Connery.**

**- ¿De verdad que lo sabías? ¿ O ha sido todo una casualidad?**

**- No era sólo yo el que lo odiaba. Ella también. Y tú…Tú sabes que creo más en las fatalidades que en otra cosa. Las casualidades, me la traen al pairo…**

**- ¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo estás? – escudriñó con cautela**

**- Bebiendo, que no fumando, espero al padre que yo quiero – contestó en plan coplero.**

**- O sea, tan jodido como siempre…- diagnosticó aventurado.**

**- Sabes más de mí tú que yo…Como no importa lo que te diga, prefiero callar – le confiesa punzante-.**

**- Cuddy me ha dicho que mi puesto aún no ha sido cubierto – le informó con el tono de un presentador de telediario-. He decidido volver.**

**- ¡¡¡Ése es mi chico!!! – jaleó jocoso para ocultar su extrema emoción.**

**- Amber vivió como quiso, apurando hasta el final...cuando...cuando le pregunté por qué no se enfadaba por...me dijo que no era el último sentimiento que quería tener...La besé y...se marchó. No quiero que el pánico me haga aborrecer todo lo que realmente me gusta. Por eso vuelvo.**

_**§[FLASHBACK**__**:**_

**SHORT FIC HAMBER:**

**"LOS ANGELES NO TIENEN ALAS"**

_**A M B E R. Cinco letras. Número 24 en el baremo de la idiotez escalonada de los absurdos aspirantes. Absurdos, incautos y casi grotescos. Porque ya en la primera semana se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos merecía la pena. Ninguno. Salvo la excepción de aquella joven rotunda, atrevida y lenguaraz, capaz de matar a su madre para llegar una décima de segundo antes que sus crédulos competidores al resultado exigido. Nada más llegar, le robó de la mesa del despacho las llaves de su coche. Se había ganado el mote, todos lo tenían y ella no fue menos. "Zorra implacable", fue proclamada en la curiosa pila bautismal del nefrólogo. Aunque no sabía qué calificativo primaba sobre el otro. Lo averiguó en sucesivos envites:**_

_**- Devuélveme las llaves...- pidió con cortesía.**_

_**- La paciente...- le respondió ella con una evasiva.**_

_**- Dame las llaves – insistió su jefe con más apremio.**_

_**- No soy tu lavacoches – puntualizó la rubia doctora para dejarle las cosas claras**_

_**- Ni tampoco una médico de mi servicio – le recordó él en lo que hubiera podido parecer una amenaza.**_

_**- Aún... - contestó Amber haciéndole ver que mantenía bien altas las expectativas**_

_**Debería haberse quedado…Aunque sólo fuera porque fue ella quien le salvó la vida…Debería haberse quedado por su buen hacer en el ejercicio de la medicina. Debería haberse quedado pero…No…Era una persona peligrosa para él. Le atrajo de manera extraña desde aquél día en que la sorprendió a punto de abandonar el aula de falsos aprendices, harta de esperar a que se le ocurriera aparecer**_

_**- ¿Me sujetas mi miembro un momento? — la espetó a bocajarro nada más llegar. **_

_**Ni parpadeó, se miraron en una mueca indescriptible durante apenas una décima de segundo mientras ella hacía suyos su bastón y la historia de un infortunado paciente.**_

_**No…No se quedó. Y no se quedó porque desde el principio él supo que no estaba dispuesta a ser la última de la fila. Así se lo dijo cuando la ordenó levantarse, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez, en lo que ella interpretó como un mal presagio**_

_**- Si quieres trabajar para mí tienes que estar dispuesta a perder – sentenció rotundo - . Estás despedida – concluyó con la frase que en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en más que habitual**_

_**Ni siquiera sus lágrimas le conmovieron...**_

_**O tal vez lo hicieron de un modo inesperado. De forma soterrada. En un sentimiento oscuro y tardío que se empeñaba en aflorar y que él se esforzaba por esconder en vano. No era una buena idea que placeres y negocios convivieran. Era mucho menos aconsejable que mezclar la velocidad con el tocino. **_

_**Creyó desprenderse de ella al darle el pasaporte, pero no. Su posterior noviazgo con Wilson la atrajo de nuevo a su universo. Cuando descubrió el gran secreto del oncólogo, decidió denigrar a su amigo hasta límites inaceptables**_

_**- No me puedo creer éste bodrio – dijo, poniendo cara de asco- ¿Una que da miedo con otro que da pena? . No funcionará**_

_**- House, me quedo mucho más tranquilo. Me alegra que des tu más sincera aprobación.**_

_**- Es como si Blancanieves se lo hiciera con la madrastra – insistió como un niño travieso**_

_**- Me gustan las manzanas – le replicó ingenioso con toda la intención.**_

_**- A mí las peras...**_

_**- Contra gustos no hay nada escrito.**_

_**- No...Yo me refería a las de Cuddy.**_

_**Cuando se dio cuenta de que Wilson estaba enamorado como un becerro, y que la atracción iba más allá de lo meramente evidente, decidió sondear otros terrenos. No contento con intimidarla por sorpresa, con asaltar su casa como un ladrón de poca monta, se permitió el lujo de llamarla a su despacho. Era un desafío. Estaba seguro de que acudiría. Y no se equivocó**_

_**- Resuelve el caso, – el de una judía con mareos inexplicables –, y el puesto es tuyo – resumió más claro que el agua sin andarse por las ramas**_

_**- No me debes nada por salvarte la vida…**_

_**- No pensaba pagarte con la misma moneda…Además, ya hiciste todo lo posible para conseguir el puesto...Hasta quedarte sin bragas - recordó irónico.**_

_**- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tengo que dejar a Wilson? – preguntó casi por retórica**_

_**- Es preferible que hagas que sea él quien te deje a ti. Ya sabes, es lo suyo, no puede vivir sin sentirse culpable…**_

_**- Ni tú sin hacernos creer que eres un miserable – replicó mientras se sentaba, le miró unos segundos y le expuso sus prioridades – Durante toda la vida me he visto obligada a elegir entre el amor y el respeto. Siempre opté por el respeto. Con Wilson tengo las dos cosas. No voy a renunciar a eso por trabajar para ti…Por muy bueno que sea el trabajo…Por muy bueno que seas tú. No serás mejor que él **_

_**Se hizo el silencio, volvieron a adivinarse los pensamientos, las estrategias, las segundas intenciones. Finalmente, ella se levantó y, antes de marcharse, miró la pizarra.**_

_**- Puede ser CID – concluyó con determinación.**_

_**- Casi…Pero no – replicó él sonriendo con picardía-.**_

_**- Tú lo has dicho. Casi, pero no…- imitó ella sin incomodarse-.**_

_**- Has cambiado – diagnosticó intrigado-.**_

_**- Eso espero…y eso…quisieras… ¿O no?**_

_**La vio salir y no se movió. Se quedó pensativo sin reaccionar. Pudiera parecer que lo dejó pasar. Pero no. No desistió. Ni con las luchas dialécticas ni con la triquiñuela de la custodia compartida. Decidió buscarse un Salomón con busto generoso, y ambos acabaron cambiando sábanas y limpiando enfermos por incumplimiento de contrato.**_

_**[…]**_

_**- ¡¡¡Estás pedo, House!!! – dijo nada más entrar en el local al ver su estado lamentable**_

_**- No me puedo ir… Éste idiota – señalaba ostensiblemente con el dedo al barman- me ha quitado las llaves de la burra**_

_**- Tiene más sentido común que tú…**_

_**- ¿Te llamas Wilson? ¡¡¡He llamado a Wilson!!!**_

_**- Está de guardia…Y lo sabes**_

_**- Está de guardia…Y tú…Estás aquí**_

_**[…]**_

_**No le hizo falta invitación para apoltronarse en el sofá. Ella no dijo nada y se puso a hacer café. Siguió protestando porque el camarero del bar, que con buen criterio no se fiaba de él, insistió en custodiar sus llaves y su Honda.**_

_**- No estás sobrio para conducir…**_

_**- Ni tan ebrio como para quedarme a dormir en tu piso…**_

_**- ¿Temes que Wilson piense mal cuando vuelva?**_

_**- ¿Tienes miedo de tener la tentación no arriba sino al lado?**_

_**- No eres Marilyn Monroe…- dijo, dos segundos antes de dar un buen sorbo al café.**_

_**- Eso sería relevante si fueras Trece. Le gusta tener una dieta variada…A ti te van más las dietas hipocalóricas, por eso estás con Wilson.**_

_**- No vas a dejar de joder hasta que todo se estropee…Eres como la fruta podrida…Te arrimas al género sano para atrapar algo de su frescura…y al final, todo acaba envuelto en moho.**_

_**- Soy como el Rey Midas…Todo lo que toco se convierte en mierda…- admite-. **_

_**Se miran. Sin querer, se atraen. Ella se refleja en sus profundos ojos y por fin alcanza y descubre todo el océano de vulnerabilidad que lo atrapa y que amenaza con ahogarle en una sima cavada por y para él. Hecha a su medida. Para enterrarle y asegurarse de que quedaría atado y bien atado en un fondo infinito. Entiende que quiere ser normal pero no puede. Ve que se acerca más. Acaba besándola tiernamente en los labios, en un abrazo que nada tiene de sucio.**_

_**- No quiero que te conviertas en mierda – dice, al tiempo de levantarse-**_

_**Una verdad envasada en un vacío de zafia mentira. Porque sus sentimientos estaban claros. Al menos de puertas para hubiera dependido de él, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo. Le habría hecho renunciar a sus principios de la misma manera que él habría renegado de los suyos. Y no hubiera importado. Sin embargo, como la confesó con su franqueza habitual, no quería hundirla en el lodo. Aunque en rigor, ella no podría considerarse adúltera ni pecadora. No tendría por qué sentirse culpable. Era libre. Después de tres intentos fallidos, Wilson no creía que el matrimonio tuviera nada de santo y se dedicaba a vivir el momento. Pero él sabía que no se debía desear a la mujer del prójimo. Sobre todo si el prójimo era también próximo. Sobre todo si el prójimo era su mejor amigo. Sabía que si seguía llevándose por sus instintos, los tres se sentirían desgraciados. Y con uno era más que suficiente.**_

_**Ella se queda sentada, confusa por el arranque de insospechada delicadeza de aquel hombre aparentemente rudo. En el último momento, como si fuera su deber, decide acompañarle. Él tomaría el autobús que le llevaría a su casa. Ella el que la conduciría a la muerte…**_

_**Sin querer, su último consejo, su última frase, resonó como un suave silbido haciéndole cosquillas en el oído**_

_**- No siempre tenemos lo que queremos…**_

_**Justo un segundo antes de abandonar el pasaje de un trayecto equivocado y descubrir que algunos ángeles no tenían alas.**_

_**Fin ]§**_

**- ¡¡¡House, ¿Me estás escuchando?!!!...¡¡¡Te digo que vuelvo!!!**

**- Wilson, en realidad, nunca te fuiste…**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 7 : "No robarás"**

**Llegó puntual, como si tuviera un GPS en el bastón, con alarma y todo, justo cuando Wilson estaba pagando su almuerzo. Esta vez no adquirió nada con cargo a las finanzas del oncólogo pero sí le siguió hasta su mesa. Se sentó frente a él y le observó mientras abría su lata de refresco y aliñaba una apetitosa ensalada.**

**- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, igual que una estatua, mientras como? – preguntó casi en tono jocoso.**

**- ¿Te importa? – replicó el cojo, casi por decir algo.**

**- No…A partir de ahora, nada de lo que hagas para hacerme la puñeta me puede incomodar…- asegura, y añade – Considerando que has sido capaz de contratar un detective para seguirme y que lo confesaste sin rubor ...**

**- Un tío que era capaz de llevar unos calcetines así de horteras no podía llegar lejos sin cagarla.**

**- ¿ Por eso le despediste? ¿Porque no te gustaban sus calcetines de rombos?**

**- Le mandé al carajo porque cobraba una pasta y no me contaba nada que no supiera… Oye, un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que los calcetines eran…? – se interrumpe, sin querer, como casi siempre, descubre el pastel-, ¡¡¡Ay, mi madre!!!**

**- Sí, yo le contraté primero…- confiesa su amigo-. Quería saber cómo estabas…Me preocupé cuando viniste a mi casa con cara de abducido esgrimiendo aquellas pruebas de chiste para embaucarme….**

**- No eran falsas, además, me has visto flipando más veces…Muchas más veces.**

**- Sí, pero, en ésa ocasión no estabas drogado ni borracho…Viniste porque realmente me necesitabas…Me suplicaste**

**- ¿Eso pareció?**

**- Eso hiciste.**

**- Pues lo debí hacer de pena…Te has hecho de rogar…¿Cómo descubriste las nulas dotes de Remington Steele? (1)**

**- Una noche le sorprendí merodeando, mirando por la ventana…Dije que llamaría a la policía si no me decía de qué iba todo aquello. No tuvo más remedio que soltar prenda.**

**- O sea que, tenía en mi casa a un agente doble …**

**- Ajá…Le permitiste tocar tu piano…, le diste una foto tuya con una animadora sobre los hombros…**

**- Sí…Le he confiado más cosas que a ti...- añade con intención malsana, al tiempo que investiga la expresión de James-, ¿Te da igual?**

**- Tienes derecho a ampliar el círculo de tus amistades.**

**- Claro, lo mismo que tú a cepillarte escobas con falda...Pero no me lo trago...Dime, aparte de Amber, además del viaje a ninguna parte, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo volver? ¿Quién, además de Cameron y Cuddy, ha estado llamando a las puertas del cielo?**

**- Stacy me llamó…- confiesa sin más-. Y hablamos largo y tendido…Creo que me dio el empujón que me faltaba para…, para enfrentarme a esto…**

**- Ah.**

**- Te quedaste mudo. – constata-. No me extraña. Es lo menos que tienes que hacer después de lo que le hiciste.**

**- No le hice nada que ella no quisiera que le hiciera – dijo, casi con impertinencia.**

**- Seguro…No me cabe la menor duda…¡¡¡Ahora va a resultar que le hiciste un favor!!!**

**- Ella no quería dejar a su marido…- asegura, con un cierto punto de amargura.**

**_§[_****_FLASHBACK_****_: Ella no quería dejar a su marido. Ambos lo sabían. Por eso Cuddy tenía tantas reservas al contratarla. Por la misma razón que Stacy no estaba segura de querer el puesto _**

**_Aquella mañana entró en su despacho después de tocar levemente en el cristal _**

**_- Hola – saludó cortés, sin saber muy bien cómo iniciar la conversación_**

**_- ¿Ya estás en plantilla?...Dije que sí, no iba a echarme atrás...- aseguró el doctor, sabiendo de antemano el porqué de su presencia allí._**

**_- Le dije a Cuddy que necesitaba incorporarme lo antes posible...- argumentó Stacy, entre la tristeza y la incomodidad._**

**_- Ya...Es lógico, lo entiendo, él no puede trabajar. No se puede vivir del aire_**

**_- No es eso_**

**_Leían sus mentes. Sabían lo que cada cual pensaba. Tanto la abogada como el doctor hablaban de otros tiempos y situaciones. Por eso ella salió precipitadamente del departamento. Por eso él no tuvo el suficiente valor para detenerla._**

**_[…]_**

**_Más tarde, cuando ella supo que había robado su historial, se sintió defraudada y le echó con cajas destempladas de su despacho. El nefrólogo agachó la cabeza y no replicó. Al poco tiempo, yacían desnudos en la cama del doctor en lo que podría haber sido el triunfo de la insistencia. La recuperación de una vida en común extraviada de forma indebida. Ella estaba decidida a dejarlo todo por él.Y él por ella. Así habría sido de no haber tenido que regresar al hospital y haberse encontrado con quien se encontró:_**

**_- ¡¡¡Espera!!! – gritó Mark, acelerando su rodar,- Tenemos que hablar._**

**_- No – dijo, mientras intentaba escabullirse-. Ya no. Tú quisiste que me fuera de la terapia…Búscate a otro para ahogar tus penas…O tírate de un puente._**

**_- Quise que te fueras porque eres un cabrón…- le acusó-…Como yo…_**

**_- ¿Quéeeeee? – preguntó descolocado, dignándose por fin a mirarle a la cara._**

**_- ¡¡ Estoy volviéndome loco!!!..La amo tanto que no sé qué hacer...La espío, la controlo y la saco de quicio…No creo que pueda soportarlo una segunda vez….Además, no tenemos relaciones...por eso, por eso creo que tiene…que tiene a alguien_**

**_- Pregúntaselo…Te lo dirá…Los abogados no saben mentir…- arguyó con acidez, mientras tomaba el camino de las escaleras._**

**_- ¿Qué hiciste tú? – quiso saber, al tiempo que intentaba seguirle_**

**_- Nada…- respondió- , ¡¡¡¿Qué coño haces?!!! ¡¡¡Aún no puedes moverte!!!_**

**_- ¿Te crees que me das miedo? ¿Que voy a permitir que mi mujer se marche sin luchar sólo porque tú lo consentiste? – se encaró, aprovechando que House se vio obligado a agarrarle para que no cayera rodando hasta abajo-._**

**_- Llevas razón, no somos iguales…_**

**_- ¡¡¡Ahora sí!!! – gritó el docente, desbordado por la más absoluta desesperación-. ¿Qué hiciste cuando se fue?_**

**_- Nada…- repitió el galeno, dejándole sentado en el escalón._**

**_[…]_**

**_- Ser un miserable no te hace mejor que nadie, House. Te hace un miserable. – le recriminó su colega antes de salir disparado de la azotea._**

**_Mark Warner tenía razóía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por eso se negó en redondo a hablar con él, a sugerirle cualquier tipo de consejo. Por honestidad. Y por pudor, porque era consciente de que, en cierta medida, fue más valiente que él. Encaró su nueva situación. Le planto cara sin miedo, sabiendo que Gregory House era ése alguien con el que su mujer estaba a punto de marcharse. Porque sabía que no tenía nada que perder. _**

**_Y el doctor pensó. Tampoco tenía nada que perder, sencillamente porque no había ganado nada. Tal vez Wilson acertó y no era más que un miserable que no podía ver más allá del círculo de su ego. Con todo y con eso, agradeció más que nunca que se fuera. La sal de la vida, jugar bien las cartas. La sal de su vida, la de sus abundantes lágrimas derramadas en soledad. Sus cartas, un informe clínico mal redactado. Demasiado malas para él. Demasiado poco para lo que ella merecíó el aire helador de la noche consciente de aquella cruel paradoja. Porque la mejor prueba de amor fue la peor de las renuncias…]§_**

**- Por eso le robaste la historia de su intimidad con él, para saber si era mejor que tú…- le reprochó Wilson-.**

**- Wilson, le robé una historia, no la vida. - aseveró certero, más seguro que nunca de haber hecho lo correcto-.**

**(1) Serie norteamericana de detectives, emitida en los años 80**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 8 : "No levantarás falso testimonio ni mentirás"**

**- Está hecha polvo – dijo James, nada más entrar en la oficina**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por poder culminar sus deseos de no ser madre? – replicó, afilando su sarcasmo**

**- Ella quería a esa niña, House. – dijo el otro, verdaderamente preocupado.**

**- No. Ella decía que la quería. – rectificó el nefrólogo.**

**- Claro…Del dicho al hecho va un trecho – concluyó Wilson, intentando encontrar un argumento consistente.**

**- Lo que decimos y lo que pensamos son dos procesos independientes y, a menudo, distintos – reflexionó en voz alta el médico gruñón.**

**- No me vengas con rollos – rogó su alter ego, casi deseando terminar con la conversación.**

**- Heredero universal – explotó por fin-**

**- ¿Qué? – preguntó, para asegurarse de que no le volvía a tomar el pelo.**

**- Ha dejado el usufructo a mi madre y me ha nombrado heredero universal de todos sus bienes. – confesó con cierta sorpresa.**

**- ¿Tu padre? – repitió, boquiabierto.**

**- No, Manolo "el del bombo". (1) – contestó, harto de las preguntas absurdas de su colega.**

**- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – continuó con el tercer grado, sin entender la aparente inquietud de House**

**- Que no sé si debería aceptar la herencia – reconoció algo incómodo por tener que expresar sus dudas.**

**- ¿Me estás pidiendo opinión? – interpeló, como si no acabara de creérselo, pero finalmente convencido, al ver la mueca en la cara de su compañero -. Sé coherente. Con tus deseos y con los suyos.**

**_§[FLASHBACK: "Aquella noche de principios de Febrero de 1.975, el teléfono de los House sonó a horas poco apropiadas. Fue el cabeza de familia quien contestó la llamada, ante la mirada expectante de su esposa. Habló con calma, sin alterarse en la voz o en los ademanes, para luego colgar y decirle a su mujer_**

**_- Duérmete. Se ha quedado en casa de los Watson...Pasará allí el fin de semana _**

_**[…]**_

**_El lunes por la mañana, cuando su hijo aún no había llegado, preparó su maletín para ir a trabajar. Como siempre, de forma metódica, revisando el contenido minuciosamente, para luego dirigirse a la Escuela de Ingeniería del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, ubicada en Rock Island, la localidad de Illinois donde siempre había vivido y el lugar donde ejercía su profesión cuando sus deberes militares no le llamaban a destinos menos seguros._**

**_Entró directamente a los sótanos de la edificación por el garaje. No quería dejarse ver. Dejó sus efectos personales a buen recaudo y se dirigió a la otra punta de las instalaciones. Con sus propias llaves y sin dar explicación, abrió la puerta y le vio. Un quinceañero imberbe, a medio camino entre el niño que dejaba atrás y el hombre en que esperaba convertirse. Se sentó enfrente de su hijo y suspiró, escrutándole el gesto en silencio. El joven no tuvo valor para sostenerle la mirada y tampoco quiso hablar._**

**_- ¿Dos días? – preguntó finalmente -_**

**_- Sí – contestó Greg, que lucía un aspecto lamentable, con unas tremendas ojeras, el pómulo inflamado y un ojo prácticamente a la virulé-_**

**_- ¿Quién fue? – interrogó el padre._**

**_- La policía cargó contra la gente – explicó el muchacho – Hubo detenidos. A mí me estaba sacudiendo un gorila, pero Flint me vio y me sacó de allí. No quiso llevarme a casa para no asustar a mamá. _**

**_- Ya, eso me dijo cuando me llamó_**

**_[…]_**

**_John House le acompañó a los vestuarios del personal. Por primera vez, Gregory vio la enormidad de aquella especie de búnker enmascarado y comprobó que su padre se movía por allí como pez en el agua_**

**_- Date una ducha y vístete – ordenó, mientras sacaba de su taquilla lo que había dejado allí nada más llegar. Calzoncillos, camisa y pantalones, todos sospechosamente de la talla del adolescente – Estoy en la oficina del principio del pasillo. Te esperaría, pero tengo un asunto urgente que arreglar._**

**_[…]_**

**_Ni siquiera había avanzado la mitad del corredor cuando una voz grave e iracunda llegó a sus oídos. La reconoció enseguida. Era justo el tono de su progenitor cuando estaba enfadado. Cuando estaba realmente enfadado. No pudo por menos que quedarse al otro lado de la pared_****_  
_****_  
_****_- ¿Me lo estás cobrando, Flint? - preguntó rabioso, perdiendo la compostura_****_  
_****_- ¡¡¡Cuádrese!!! ¡¡¡Está ante un superior!!! – ordenó su interlocutor de buenas a primeras, como para recordarle dónde estaba su sitio_****_  
_****_- Sólo en galones, señor - replicó John, al tiempo que chascaba sus talones y tensaba toda su musculatura para hacer el saludo militar reglamentario._****_  
_****_- ¡¡¡Descanse!!! – mandó al poco para luego continuar su particular contienda en un tono mucho más informal-.¿Qué mosca te ha picado?_****_  
_****_- La policía no cargó contra la multitud, no había más que un pequeño retén de control, la manifestación era pacífica._****_  
_****_- ¿Te lo dijo el muchacho?_****_  
_****_- Ni siquiera sabía que estaría allí...Estaba todo en los informes semanales que nos llegan...La próxima vez que quieras descargar tu rabia de mequetrefe fracasado busca a uno de tus iguales…Búscame a mí._****_  
_****_- Merece la soba de hostias que le di – aseguró el infame._****_  
_****_- No es cierto, y en todo caso, es algo que no te toca decidir a ti. _****_  
_****_- No eres un padre ejemplar. Le has dejado aquí cagándose de miedo cuarenta y ocho horas - le recordó-. Debe ser una costumbre –agregó refiriéndose a episodios pasados vividos por ambos._****_  
_****_- Sabes que no fue mi culpa. Cargué con mi responsabilidad y aún hoy lo hago. _****_  
_****_- Seguro. Siempre has sido un blando – acusó maledicente-._****_  
_****_- Está en lo cierto, señor. – dijo volviendo al usted por un instante-. Debimos tener narices y plantarnos ante unos mandos que vivían viendo el espectáculo desde lejos. Como siempre, para que el horror no les alcance. Debimos quemar nuestro campamento en lugar de aquella aldea…_****_  
_****_- Creo que te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde soldado- replicó bajándole la categoría-. Y dime, ¿Vas a dar parte de lo sucedido aquí para proteger al hijo de otro?- dijo inoculado por un odio casi tribal._****_  
_****_- Eso tampoco depende de mí. Y en cuanto a mi hijo, ídem de lienzo, debí dar la cara y acompañarle a la protesta. – admitió John templando sus nervios y dominándose para no responder a aquélla burda colección de provocaciones._****_  
_****_- Sí ...Todas juntas...La hermandad de los sarasas traidores._****_  
_****_  
_****_[…]_****_  
_****_  
_****_En el coche, justo antes de arrancar para devolverle a la vida civil_****_  
_****_  
_****_- ¿Quieres ir al hospital? – preguntó el padre sin más. _****_  
_****_- Estoy bien – aseguró el chico._****_  
_****_- ¿Y a la comisaría? – insistíó el hombre, dispuesto a todo._****_  
_****_- No…no me apetece… - respondió sincero- Además, no valdrá de nada._****_  
_****_- Como gustes – dijo John, atendiendo a sus deseos._****_  
_****_- Soy el hijo renegado de un militar. Eso puede resultar incómodo para alguien…- dictaminó el chaval con toda la delicadeza que su edad le permitía.- ¿Crees que ellos podrían presentar cargos?_****_  
_****_- No creo...No hubo denuncia...Además, el asunto no iba contigo. - reveló John sin querer dar más detalles-. _****_  
_****_-Ya..._****_  
_****_- Si lo hacen, no tienes por qué asustarte, me doy una vuelta por Sodoma y problema resuelto – concluyó, haciendo alusión a la insinuación que su propio hijo hizo pocos meses atrás, acerca de sus supuestas e inconfesadas tendencias sexuales._****_  
_****_- ¿Eso es verdad? - preguntó sin rodeos, sabedor de que tal vez fuera la única vez que tendría la oportunidad de dilucidar la cuestión._****_  
_****_- ¿Acaso importa? ¿Piensas que una cosa así invalidaría todo lo bueno y menos bueno que he podido hacer a lo largo de la vida? ¿Que algo así me haría menos hombre?_****_  
_****_- No lo sé – reconoció Greg._****_  
_****_- El matrimonio ha sido la única forma de poder tener la vida que me gusta, de acceder a la profesión que siempre anhelé...La persona con la que me casé fue la primera en entenderlo porque fue el único ser humano a quien se lo confesé mucho antes de estar prometidos...Me gustaría que tú...que tú lo hicieras también..._****_  
_****_- No soy mi madre. A lo mejor no soy tan comprensivo._****_  
_****_- He visto a hombres hechos y derechos acatar órdenes mirando para otro lado, para luego escaparse a un rincón a vomitar y a llorar como niños. Esos eran los cobardes. Los que volvieron. Algunos, más valientes, prefirieron colgarse de un árbol o en las habitaciones de los barracones inmundos en los que vivíamos . Donde nos comían los mosquitos y nos envenenaba la inquina hacia unas gentes tan desarmadas como orgullosas…No lo hacían con sus armas reglamentarias para no avergonzar a sus familias en los duelos porque ése detalle consta en los partes de defunción y se ocupan de que se haga público. En el ejército, hasta para el suicidio se establecen categorías. Me tocó descolgar a más de uno…- relató desatando sus fantasmas y tragando saliva para evitar mostrar sus emociones._****_  
_****_- ¿Y cómo se puede vivir con eso? – replicó su acompañante echando agua hirviendo en sus heridas._****_  
_****_- No se puede – contestó y, ante el semblante anonadado de Greg, zanjó el tema haciéndole una última observación - Los hombres se califican por sus actos, no por las personas con quienes se acuestan...Tenlo siempre presente._****_  
_****_  
_****_Una semana después, los House y los Watson encabezaban la segunda marcha en apoyo al pueblo vietnamita, dando un paso al frente, dejando de lado aquello de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" y pagando la primera letra de una deuda que les costaría muchos años resarcir]§_****_  
_****  
****- Aceptaré la herencia. – decidió sorpresivamente.****  
****- Me parece muy bien – secundó Wilson.****  
****- Pero, como no quiero pillarme los dedos, lo haré a beneficio de inventario. (2)**

**(1) Seguidor fervoroso de la selección española de fútbol.**

**(2) Es aconsejable en los casos en los que se duda de la solvencia del fallecido puesto que el heredero tan sólo responderá de las deudas del causante hasta el límite del importe de los bienes que le son adjudicados por herencia**


	9. Chapter 9 1 de 3

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**¡¡¡AVISO!!!:****No sé muy bien la calificación que debería este capítulo , o si debería cambiarsela a todo el fic conforme a las reglas establecidas en la web. Particularmente, creo que no. Supongo que ya adivinais por el título el contenido. Aunque no hay lenguaje escandaloso ni nada por el estilo, el argumento es el que es. Lo digo para no pillarme los dedos ni herir susceptibilidades. En cualquier caso, para algo existe la supervisión paterna.**

**Advertir también que es un tres en uno. Es decir, desarrollado en tres partes integradas en la misma temática pero diferentes y que no me ha sido posible justficar el documento.**

**CAPíTULO 9 (TRÍPTICO): "No cometerás actos ni pensamientos impuros"**

**PRIMERA PARTE HUDDY 1/3 (para Lentejoncita, Anne, Eli y Mariana)**

**Oyó la puerta tras de sí y no supo qué hacer. Bajó las escaleras despacio, para no caerse y porque segundos antes comprobó, envuelto en el miedo, que ella seguía erguida, alargando sus músculos, su esqueleto, para volver a buscar sus labios. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido cuándo debía parar. Ése fue el momento. Se preguntó si el constante desear no lo estaría volviendo loco. Todo podía ser. Arrancó su moto, acelerando para escaparse de ella y también de esa sensación asfixiante y placentera que le hacía feliz y desgraciado. No era un sentimiento nuevo. Bien lo sabía él. Desde que podía recordar, sus relaciones con las mujeres siempre se basaban en tres premisas, a cual más descabellada:****  
****  
****La primera, añorar lo que fue****  
****  
**_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__** : "- ¡¡¡Pecaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Pecaaaaaaaas!!! - gritó nada más verla**__**  
**__**- Larguirucho...- farfulló Lisa **__**  
**__**- ¿No quieres almorzar conmigo, pecas? - inquirió él.**__**  
**__**- Tengo planes...- desveló haciéndose la interesante**__**  
**__**- Ah ya, el listillo que te estaba comiendo la boca hace un rato – dijo sacando sus conclusiones.**__**  
**__**- El mismo...- admitió la chica con un tonillo cantarín muy divertido.**__**  
**__**- ¿Te lo ha hecho ya? – interrogó Greg sin más preámbulos.**__**  
**__**- Sí.- se limitó a contestar.**__**  
**__**-¿Y qué tal? – indagó intrigado.**__**  
**__**- A ti te lo voy a contar – dijo, dejándole con las ganas mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Le faltó el tiempo para poner en marcha una pseudo agencia del amor en el campus. **__**  
**__**  
**__**- Hola, ¿eres Luigi, verdad?**__**  
**__**- Sí, y tú House. Lisa ya me dijo que posarías tus tentáculos sobre mi cabeza.**__**  
**__**- Las noticias vuelan.**__**  
**__**- Las respuestas correctas son, y toma nota, para que te quede claro, si, no, sí, no, sí, no.**__**  
**__**- ¿Podrías darme también los resultados para la quiniela de esta semana?**__**  
**__**  
**__**[…]**__**  
**__**  
**__**- SÍ me besó y, aunque NO es mi novio, cuando me invitó a cenar le dije que SÍ. NO nos acostamos pero SÍ me hizo un capuchino – resumió Lisa.**__**  
**__**- Mira qué majo...Falta una...¿A que NO piensas repetir?**__**  
**__**- No lo tengo claro **__**  
**__**- Pues es una pena...A lo mejor es el chico de tu vida**__**  
**__**- No creo...**__**  
**__**- Yo tampoco...En todo caso, creo que es tu sino – aseguró haciendo un ingenioso juego de palabras.**__**  
**__**  
**__**[…]**__**  
**__**  
**__**No hizo falta un milagro para que Luigi Marchello y Gregory House se convirtieran en compañeros de póquer. Lisa compartía apartamento con otra joven, que sí resultó ser la novia formal del italoamericano y que ayudaba a su amiga a preparar la presentación de su tesis. Mientras las dos chicas trabajaban sin descanso, los hombres disfrutaban de noches interminables, en las que el fútbol se acompañaba con regueros de cerveza y cigarrillos, no precisamente de tabaco.**__**  
**__**  
**__**[…]**__**  
**__**  
**__**- He bebido demasiado…No quiero que saques ventaja de la situación – aclaró ella, viendo que se había puesto en plan mimoso.**__**  
**__**- Demasiado tarde, pecas – dictaminó él, acorralándola con sus brazos.**__**  
**__**- ¿Es lo que buscas? – interpeló retórica mientras hundía su cara en la de él**__**  
**__**- Es lo que siempre hemos buscado – aseguró Greg –, y yo encontré esto – dijo, mostrándole la ropa interior que la acababa de quitar.**__**  
**__**- ¿No te parece que vas demasiado rápido? – replicó más cautelosa de lo que la situación podía requerir.**__**  
**__**- No necesito verte para ponerte a tono, date la vuelta – ordenó el médico sin responder a las dudas de su pareja**__**  
**__**  
**__**Estaba en lo cierto. Se hicieron un reconocimiento a ciegas. Para ella, la primera visión fue la pared monocromática de la habitación del estudio que él tenía en los aledaños de la Johns Hopkins. Suspiró. Realmente, había esperado esta situación desde que le conoció en Michigan, cuando era apenas una recién llegada y él estaba por terminar su formación. **__**  
**__**  
**__**Se quedó prendado de sus sandalias.**__**  
**__**  
**__**- ¿Dónde has comprado eso? ¿Se las mangaste a Janis Joplin (1) de la tumba? – cotilleó, sin ni siquiera preguntar su nombre**__**  
**__**- No.**__**  
**__**- La época hippie pasó, pecas. Estamos ya en otra Era – dijo impertinente, burlándose de ella.**__**  
**__**- Porque tú lo digas. Y no me llamo pecas. Mi nombre es Lisa.**__**  
**__**- Yo soy House**__**  
**__**- Ya lo sé. Gregory.**__**  
**__**- Encantado de conocerte, pecas.**__**  
**__**- Ya veremos.**_

_**[...]**_

_**Pero ahora estaba en un cuartito pequeño, en un modesto piso al Este de Baltimore, completamente desnuda y con una sombra pidiendo paso a su espalda. Un alguien que era un desconocido, que podía ser cualquiera. Al fin y al cabo, seguía sin verle el rostro. **__**  
**__**  
**__**Lo sabía. No le había dado el cambiazo aprovechando su oscuridad impuesta. Era él. La persona que ella quería. Reconoció sus dedos. Los que tantas veces había admirado deslizarse entre las teclas del piano, cuando ambos se colaban a hurtadillas en el salón de actos para profanar, en un tête à tête, el imponente Steinway & Sons (2) que dormía aburrido en una esquina destacada de la tarima principal. Esos mismos que estaban procesionando como diez penitentes por su cuello y a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral. Llevándola inexorablemente al borde de un precipicio de feroces dimensiones. **__**  
**__**  
**__**Clamoroso temblor. Agitación extrema que se hace más evidente cuando da un paso al frente, obligándola a separar las piernas lo suficiente como para que sus cuatro peanas se planten alineadas, en una disciplinada fila. Escalofrío en su piel al notar su boca lamiendo su oreja derecha, mientras sus manos le abarcaban la pechera, troquelándola exigentes y, sin detenerse, bajaban dispuestas a hacer noche en el andén de su ombligo. **__**  
**__**  
**__**Pensó que continuaría su incesante peregrinar y vio la gallina en sus carnes. Pero no. De repente, tomó su diestra por la muñeca y la condujo hacia atrás. Hacia el lugar más prohibido, el punto de partida. Kilómetro cero situado entre las ingles de su guerrero. Capturó su presente al tiempo que le oía exhalar un gemido. A pesar de su creciente inquietud, pudo seguir acariciándola y, al poco, la dejó bien claro que también tendría que ser ella quien se procurara su sustento. Que nada conseguiría si no ponía todo su empeño en el interés. Para que no hubiera lugar a dudas, determinó ocupar también su palma izquierda perdiéndola hasta el fondo en una anatomía. La suya propia. Excitándole y excitándose a la par.**__**  
**__**  
**__**- Te lo dije. No necesito verte para llevarte al éxtasis – dijo en un sofocado susurro, sintiendo como la sangre secaba su cerebro y emigraba a otra estación -. Ni tú tampoco a mí. **__**  
**__**- ¿Vas a seguir? – preguntó, porque no estaba muy segura de lo que pretendía - . Preferiría que entraras por la puerta principal, deja la otra para los ladrones – sugirió con toda la intención.**__**  
**__**- A ver si te crees que tienes ahí la cueva de Ali Babá…(3)-musitó él arrullándola el trasero.**__**  
**__**- Compruébalo de una vez…- le incitó completamente dispuesta.**__**  
**__**- Lo haré. Aunque sé que, a éstas alturas, ya no hay tesoro ni nada que pueda robarte – declaró cuando se aseguró de que no le quedaban motivos para hacerse de rogar.**__**  
**__**- Nada – repitió ella-. Excepto mi alma.**__**  
**__**- Pues…¡¡¡Ábrete Sésamo!!! – ordenó diciendo las palabras mágicas.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Y en ese instante, la agarró por los hombros, girándola 180º sobre su eje, para hacerla suya por derecho."]§**_

**(1) Mítica cantante de rock norteamericana ( 1943-1970), que alcanzó su mayor éxito póstumamente.**

**(2) Marca de pianos**

**(3) Personaje de uno de los cuentos de "Las Mil y Una Noches".**


	10. Chapter 9 2 de 3

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**CAPíTULO 9 (TRÍPTICO): "No cometerás actos ni pensamientos impuros"(continuación)**

**SEGUNDA PARTE HAMERON 2/3 ( para Kyra, Lucy, Mar,Thankie, Hughma, Ro,**** Nikki, Gadi …etc.)**

**La segunda, recordar lo que pudo ser**

_**§[FLASHBACK: "La cena. Esa cena. Cuando llamó insistente a su puerta pensó que le dejaría entrar, pensó que tras un argumento oportuno, un algo así como, "¿Dónde vas a estar mejor?", volvería sin más. Pero se equivocó. Tuvo que conformarse con espiar un poco, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el dintel y la silueta de su propietaria, para asomarse lo más posible. No pasó de ahí. Ni le dejaba entrar en su vida ni consentía en volver a la suya. El busca le dio la ocasión para marcharse.**_

_**El posterior intento fue todavía más penoso. Le pidió razones.**_

_**- ¿Por qué tengo que volver? – inquirió cruzada de brazos. **_

_**- Porque yo te lo pido…- aseguró denotando cierto grado de orgullo y, mirándola a los ojos, añadió - Porque eres una buena médico.**_

_**- Eso ya lo sé…Si no lo fuera no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de trabajar para ti – dijo ella.**_

_**- ¿No quedamos en que te contraté para echarte un polvo? – le recordó echando mano del sarcasmo, sabiendo que tenía todo perdido.**_

_**- ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva? – repitió ella buscándole las vueltas.**_

_**- Porque me centras y…**_

_**- Ya tengo un nuevo trabajo…- anunció interrumpiéndole.**_

_**- ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? – preguntó como si fuera el fiscal en un juicio por traición **_

_**- En el Jefferson…Con Yule. – dijo la inopinada acusada sin alterarse.**_

_**- Te aburrirás…Yule es pesado y pedante…Dimite…- ordenó sin darle opción.**_

_**- No puedo. – dijo ella.**_

_**- Ya tienes práctica, no te costará trabajo, lo hiciste conmigo… - argumentó aún más incómodo.**_

_**- Contigo es más fácil - reconoció con picardía.**_

_**- Claro…Soy más malo. Pero es que... estoy más que harto de hacer entrevistas…- dijo al fin-.**_

_**- ¿De verdad estás haciendo selección de personal? ¿No te bastaban los currículum y unas buenas fotos?**_

_**- Por mí, hubiera pedido un desfile en paños menores pero no necesito hacer entrevistas… **_

_**- ¿Eso dijo Wilson? – curioseó.**_

_**- No…Wilson quería contratara a una con un expediente envidiable…Mejor incluso que el tuyo.**_

_**- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - interrogó algo extrañada.**_

_**- Porque no se necesitan buscar aspirantes cuando sabes que tienes la candidata perfecta…Además, no me gustan las zorronas con tacones verdes.**_

_**- Bonito argumento nada sexista. – observó ella.**_

_**- ¿Qué he de hacer para que vuelvas? ¿Un despacho? ¿Más dinero? ¿Plaza de garaje? ¿Un aumento? …Piensa lo que quieres, lo negociamos, hablo con Cuddy y…- propuso al límite de su paciencia.**_

_**- Una cena – soltó la joven.**_

_**- ¿Qué? – dijo él como si no hubiera oído lo que su antigua pupila pretendía.**_

_**- Una cena. Nada de trabajo ni de dimes y diretes. Dame una cena contigo y volveré a la oficina.**_

_**- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Si te llevo a cenar, regresarás al trabajo? – insistió incrédulo.**_

_**- Sí. – afirmó ella sonriendo, al ver que se había puesto como un tomate.**_

_**- Bien. Te...te espero mañana en el despacho. No llegues tarde – aconsejó el galeno.**_

_**- No te preocupes…Y llevaré zapatos negros y planos. – replicó un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.**_

_**[…]**_

_**No intercambiaron palabra durante el trayecto a su casa. Ni él supo por qué se brindó a dejarla en su apartamento ni ella podía explicar cómo no buscó cualquier excusa para que no lo hiciera. El motor dejó de rugir. Había parado justo delante de su puerta. La doctora tardó un momento en moverse, pensativa. Su jefe lo interpretó recordando los consejos de Wilson, "sé un caballero, ábrele las puertas", suponiendo que la del coche también contaba. Esperó a que saliera pacientemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron sin querer.**_

_**- ¿Te gustaría pasar? - sugirió ella.**_

_**- No creo que deba, es tarde. - replicó apurado.**_

_**- Pues el otro día te morías por entrar. Venga, te invito a un café.**_

_**- Bueno...si te empeñas...- cedió más nervioso que resignado.**_

_**Se sentó en el sillón claro, mirando la estancia casi sin respirar pero con cierto detenimiento, mientras oía a Allison en la cocina. Ruido de tazas, platos y cucharillas, mezclado con el característico sonido del mecanismo de la cafetera. La vio llegar con una bandeja que dejó en la pequeña mesita. Se colocó a su lado y después de volver a observarle hizo la pregunta obligada:**_

_**- ¿Dos cucharadas o ninguna? **_

_**- ¿Cómo? – dijo, completamente despistado.**_

_**- Que cuánto azúcar te pongo – insistió. **_

_**- Ah, disculpa...Tres cucharadas, por favor.**_

_**- Bien...- acto seguido, cargó la cucharilla en abundancia y fue echando el contenido en el oscuro líquido- Y eso que decías que no eras dulce.**_

_**- No lo soy...- constató el nefrólogo, para luego añadir sorprendido- ¿Tú no le pones nada?**_

_**- Me gusta su sabor amargo. Las cosas dulces resultan demasiado empalagosas.**_

_**- A veces...**_

_**- De vez en cuando, un punto amargo es sexy – señaló, muy segura de lo que decía.**_

_**- ¿Qué pretendes, Allison? - dijo sin poderse contener porque ya no le quedaba espacio para mantener las formas.**_

_**- Es casi la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, House.**_

_**- No llevas bata, puedo propasarme sin que me denuncies por acoso.**_

_**- En el camino de vuelta no he abierto la boca...¿No te interesa saber por qué?**_

_**- Sí...Pero por hoy tengo más que suficiente con asaltar tu casa. Reservaré en otro restaurante cuando pretenda afanar tus pensamientos**_

_**- Lo que dijiste en la cena...¿Lo piensas de verdad?**_

_**- Sí. Tú no amas, necesitas- repitió la misma frase, con idénticas palabras, e incluso quizás con más vehemencia, remarcando las sílabas.**_

_**- Y tú te equivocas al pensar que no necesitas amar.**_

_**- No...Amo una hora dos veces al mes.**_

_**- Y sin implicar a los otros...¿no es cierto? ¿no se trata de eso?**_

_**- Bueno, ése es el promedio...A veces más. - aclaró.**_

_**- ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una relación con una mujer de verdad?**_

_**- ¿Te refieres a una mujer de las que no cobran?. Créeme, las he buscado pero son más difíciles de encontrar que una aguja en un pajar – siguió defendiéndose parapetado en un escudo de ironía pero al ver la cara de la chica, volvió a la seriedad-. Qué quieres que te diga...Las cosas no son tan **__**sencillas, no son tan simples...Cinco años. Desde que lo dejé con Stacy.**_

_**- Conocí a Martin en una rotación, haciendo las primeras prácticas en la unidad de oncología, en la Clínica Anderson de Texas **_

_**- ¿No estaba ya tratándose? - preguntó sorprendido. **_

_**- No. Buscaban médicos de tercer año con buen promedio en los exámenes teóricos para cubrir puestos en verano. Realizábamos tareas sin importancia, echando una mano para aprender. Ellos se aseguraban una mano de obra barata a la vez que engordaban su bolsa de trabajo. Me enamoré antes de que ambos supiéramos que estaba enfermo. El cáncer adelantó el matrimonio pero no determinó nuestros sentimientos, ni los míos ni los de él.**_

_**- Seis años. Un año antes de que Stacy me dejara...Las cosas iban tan mal que el sexo era lo que menos nos preocupaba...Ni ella lo quería ni yo lo buscaba...¿Cómo lo supo él? - dijo volviendo a Martin.**_

_**- Los síntomas típicos...Cansancio, cambios de humor, dolor articular.**_

_**- Ya...Y lo achacó al exceso de trabajo.**_

_**- Es lo que hacéis los médicos.**_

_**- Yo no...Ya sabes, mi lema, "curra poco y tírate el moco".**_

_**- House, somos colegas, somos amigos. Sé cómo eres tú y tú sabes cómo soy yo...**_

_**- Soy tu jefe...Eso podría joderlo todo...Además, tú puedes tener un montón de tíos a tus pies...Millones de jovencitos, cachorritos de falsas y tiernas sonrisas, meneando las colitas para ti.**_

_**- Shiiiiiiiiiis. Decía Ortega y Gasset, un filósofo español, que...**_

_**- Ya..."Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias y si no las salvo a ellas, no me salvo yo"....¿Te enamoraste también de mi bastón?. No olvides que va incluido en el lote.**_

_**- No lo entiendes. Me atraes por lo que eres, por cómo eres. Y eso incluye todo lo que hace que tú seas tú y no otra persona.**_

_**- Soy majo...es que tengo que hacerme valer...- dijo con una sonrisa lastimera y, mientras le agarraba las manos, le suplicó -. No me pidas un diagnóstico sin síntomas, Allison.**_

_**- No tenemos diagnóstico porque el paciente lleva automedicándose incorrectamente más de un lustro. - afirmó mientras correspondía dibujando en las suyas la línea de la vida.**_

_**- ¿Crees que es posible encontrar el tratamiento apropiado? - interpeló aproximándose un poco más, hasta prácticamente cercar sus labios.**_

_**- No tengo la menor duda – aseguró la inmunóloga, comenzando el beso ya sin disimulo, con todas las de la ley.**_

_**- No...- dijo él, aterrado – no creo que seas tú la médico indicada para tratar a éste enfermo. El paciente no te quiere – aseguró apartándola con un pequeño empujón.**_

_**- Mientes...- dijo ella al borde del llanto.**_

_**- ¿Me vas a hacer una escena?. Has tenido tu cena y no deberías exigir más porque yo no estoy dispuesto a darte lo que me reclamas.**_

_**- Dijiste, - le cita-, "llegaremos hasta el final".**_

_**- ¿Cómo? - al tiempo que abre los ojos de par en par.**_

_**- "Llevo licor de malta en el maletero y al amigo Marvin Gaye en el CD"...Foreman me contó que ésas fueron tus palabras...**_

_**- ¿Confías en las cucarachas? - espetó ofendiendo y ofendido por descubrir que su secreto había dado la vuelta al mundo.- La morenaza miente.**_

_**- No me costaría trabajo comprobarlo, estoy entrenada para ello – aseguró poniéndose en pie, decidida a salir a la calle para registrar su coche -. **_

_**- No lo hagas... - suplicó él bajando el tono y, tomándola por la cintura, volvió a besarla para detenerla. **_

_**La abrazó con más fuerza, la ola de su lengua impactó en el malecón de su paladar. Se ahogó en ella tan profundamente que se vio obligado a pararse para captar un poco de aire. El óvalo de su cara se dibujó en su mirada y sus esmeraldas le atraparon.**_

_**- Aún tienes lágrimas – dijo arrepintiéndose por su falta absoluta de tacto- Espera, - pidió, mientras buscaba a ciegas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones – podría jurar que tengo pañuelos de papel por aquí – aseguró, sacando al exterior lo primero que cayó en sus manos.**_

_**- Ya veo... - constató, entre risas, al ver la flamante caja de condones y la cara de su invitado como un poema.**_

_**- Creo que ya no precisas sonarte las narices...¿verdad? - indagó dispuesto a barnizar la poca dignidad que le quedaba con una gruesa capa de sentido del humor.**_

_**- Me temo que no – su risa ya era una sonora carcajada incontenible.**_

_**- Tranquila, son buenos...Me aseguraron que llevaban antibiótico incorporado. - informó antes de acompañarla con una sonora risotada.**_

_**- Entonces, habrá que probarlos...- dijo asaltando su boca y quitándole la corbata.**_

_**- Eso...parece... - la secundó él, mientras intentaba descerrajar la cremallera del precioso vestido negro que llevaba.**_

"_**Y que yo me la lleve al río, pensando que era mozuela, pero tenía marido". Así reza el comienzo de "La Casada Infiel", uno de los poemas más conocidos del universal genio andaluz, Federico García Lorca. Eso mismo pensó House al cruzar el umbral del dormitorio de la doctora. Mientras ella se metió en el baño, organizó su estrategia. Debía ser comedido. Pero, ¿cómo saber la medida justa?. Encontrar el punto de cocción de ese menú no iba a ser tarea fácil. Debería preguntar pero eso le **__**delataría. ¿Acaso es que ya no sabía lo que una mujer esperaba de un hombre?. Sí, claro que lo sabía, y si algo le detuvo en el inicio fue el respeto. Cuando la inmunóloga apareció en el cuarto, a los pocos minutos, él estaba sentado al lado de la cama que le tocó en el sorteo, aún en calzoncillos.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la parte derecha? - dijo ella mientras se desnudaba.**_

_**- Es que voté a los demócratas – bromeó-. Pero así es perfecto...- aseguró sin volverse.**_

_**- Genial...- dijo mientras se metía en la cama y observaba su blanco trasero, dispuesto para hacerla compañía.**_

_**Siguiendo la pauta inicialmente prefijada, se deshizo en cariños. Abrazos tiernos. Besos delicados. Buscando en los principios y en los fines de un cuerpo demasiado joven, demasiado nuevo, demasiado virgen para él. **_

_**Hipócrates le llamó para auscultar un corazón latente, perdido entre los pliegues, huesos y piel, tan bien construidos, de la amante imprevista. Alma latiente que se aceleró al mismo tiempo que su pulso. Saturación saturada de deseo. Pero siguió explorando como un don nadie, un Marco Polo dirigiéndose a ninguna parte y a todas, decidido a encontrar, como el más entregado de los boys scout, el norte de su esencia. Su particular flor de lis.**_

_**Y así continuó, perdiéndose en un viaje sin retorno, vencido por el rictus de su esmerada sonrisa. Enigma inalcanzable. Pidió, rogó al Dios de los ateos, para que le permitiera cubrir sus muchos defectos con alguna de sus virtudes.**_

_**Fue más allá, y la noche se encendió, Vulcano aguardaba impaciente en su fragua de fuego. Su cabeza descansaba en su torso y tuvo que encogerse para alcanzar sus besos. Pero no importaba. Todo con tal de no dejar de mirarse. Sintió sus brazos, que se alargaban rodeando su cuello, estrechando su espalda, y cuando la espera se hizo imposible, cuando ella tembló, el nefrólogo se decidió. Salió de caza sabiendo que su presa era demasiado delicada como para saltar directamente a por ella. Debía ser más sutil en su acecho para que ella se entregara mansa en la boca del lobo. Así que, tomó su rodilla izquierda, abarcándola desde el muslo con una sola mano, y la clavó bien firme en la cima de su cadera derecha. Ella comprendió y se amarró a su cintura, encontrando el justo acomodo en su ladera. "¡¡¡Ah de la casa!!!", pareció decir cuando, por fin, se endosó más allá de las palabras y empujó hacia arriba con todo su peso, abriéndose paso en el interior más profundo de su gruta. Ella gimió y, con su gesto, le dio la pista de estar haciendo lo correcto. Espeleología de la suma paciencia, que socava poco a poco su voluntad, en el cara a cara de aquella elongación lateral extrema.**_

_**La doctora le besó y sus palmas recontaron todo accidente en su biológica estructura. Epidermis de nácar que fue su abrigo cuando comenzó a tiritar, quebrado en sudor, porque fue consciente de que ya no gobernaba sus sentidos. El usufructo de su esqueleto había pasado a otras manos. Ésas que lo ambicionaban por doquier, desatando los nudos de sus rincones y quitándole las telarañas del pensamiento. Sus yemas viajeras fueron navegando desde los omoplatos a sus lumbares, percibiendo cómo su pelvis se encrespaba y sus músculos se contraían en el suave e incesante balanceo. Siempre el mismo pero nunca igual. **_

_**Y fue la joven la que escuchó sus atropelladas palabras en un "no me dejes" apenas susurrado de quien da todo sin esperar nada y viceversa. Seco y agotado por el esfuerzo del amor.**_

_**Al final, había clamor en sus verdes y asombro en sus azules**_

_**- No temas, todo ha ido bien, House – aseguró ella tranquila, sin querer desprenderse del todo.**_

_**- Ah, me habías asustado – confesó él mientras persistía en el abrazo, enrolado en su melena.**_

_**- No. No has perdido práctica, abuelo. – ironizó sin mala intención.**_

_**- Ni tú tampoco… - aseguró, callándose a tiempo de decir otra inconveniencia.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Pero ella captó su intención. Había llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. La duda perpetua y casi innata que atormentaba a todos los hombres, cuando intimaban con una mujer joven por la que se sentían inevitablemente atraídos. Esperan ser maestros y, al verse aventajados, se preguntan cuántos otros habrían catado antes lo que ellos acababan de probar.**_

_**Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial mientras reposaba recostada sobre él, que dicho sea de paso, se había quedado dormido. Meditó un segundo, lo preciso para no arrepentirse, y pasó a los hechos. **__**Tenía que despertarle. Los besos eran un buen modo. Inició la ruta en su barbilla, y no pudo evitar la risa floja al oírle rezongar. **_

_**- Vamos, dormilón – silbó, haciendo descansar sus labios en la orilla de sus pezones.**_

_**- Sueño – argumentó sin conjugar el galeno, pues estaba demasiado amodorrado como para armar frases enteras.**_

_**- Yo también tengo, mi amor – aseguró Cameron – Pero luego, más tarde – dice mientras su boca sigue su camino y se tumba en su ombligo**_

_**- Es más abajo…- señaló él por si acaso sonaba la flauta.**_

_**- No…- replicó ella mientras lamía su barriga, finalizando con un oportuno mordisqueo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Auch!!! ¿Qué coño haces? – gritó, poniéndose en guardia, súbitamente despierto.**_

_**- Espabilarte de una vez, porque si no, nos darán las claras del día y volverás a ser ratón – se justificó, convertida en Cenicienta.**_

_**- Te dije que así no – insistió.**_

_**- Ya lo sé. Pero ése modo no me convencía. No para la primera cita.**_

_**- ¿Acaso tienes otro mejor? – preguntó intrigado.**_

_**- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - a esas alturas ella ya se había incorporado por completo y estaba sentada en lo más alto de su montículo…, sobre él.**_

_**- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió antes de perder el habla.**_

_**- El paciente no necesita medicación…Es suficiente con un placebo, pero creo que tengo que extenderle una receta…**_

_**Dura prescripción con instrucciones precisas, que se inscribió en la corteza de su piel con pelos y señales. Porque fue ella quien marcó el ritmo por completo, estableciendo con sus caderas la amplitud infinita de su necesidad. Él, mero espectador, observó sin poder hacer nada. Apoyó sus manos abiertas en el pergamino del colchón pero no tuvo más remedio que cerrarlas, marrando las sábanas, hundido en su ansiedad, para no perder pie en ese segundo envido. Y vio que sus senos exiguos subían y bajaban gozosos, como dos lunas de cristal. Cuarto creciente picando al cielo. **_

_**Otro movimiento brusco y su cintura se rompió en mil esquirlas cuando el arquero atravesó por completo el centro de su diana, acertando de pleno aun sin pretenderlo, mientras ella gritaba sin comedimiento alguno cuando le sintió derramarse involuntariamente en el hostal de la desmesura.**_

_**[…]**_

_**El haz de luz matinal hizo de improvisado despertador. Ella dormía. Consideró que era mejor irse antes de que abriera sus ventanas y se diera cuenta de que tenía que volver a una realidad mucho más anodina y más vulgar que aquella noche. Porque, aunque por fin comprende que ha estado con alguien fuera de lo común, sabía también que ése alambique no debía ni podía repetirse. Fue bonito, pero sólo mantendría su magia si los protagonistas preservaban su brevedad.**_

_**Mientras se metía en su coche recordó el estribillo de una canción, …"Y morirme contigo si te matas, y matarme contigo si te mueres. Porque el amor, cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan, nunca mueren". **_

_**Arrancó y se alejó de allí desterrando de su mente toda sombra de duda."]**_

**- ¡¡¡ Alelado!!! – escucha desde la ventanilla de un vehículo que le adelanta indebidamente por su derecha como una exhalación.**

**Sin apenas darse cuenta, su moto le había conducido a casa.**


	11. Chapter 9 3 de 3

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**¡¡¡AVISO!!!:**** Para los despistados, deciros que este pasaje cierra el capítulo nueve y que sólo queda uno para terminar el fic. Ando perfilándolo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**CAPíTULO 9 (TRÍPTICO): "No cometerás actos ni pensamientos impuros"(continuación)**

**TERCERA PARTE HOUCY Y...¿¿¿...??? 3/3(para Amy) **

**La tercera, huir de lo que es**

**Entró directo al baño. Tenía la cabeza embotada. Las sienes le palpitaban. Necesitaba refrescarse. Abrió el grifo y lo dejó correr. En eso consistía su vida. No sólo había dejado de correr sino que todos sus esfuerzos, fuera del ámbito laboral, se concentraban en un "laissez faire, laissez passer" ( "dejar hacer, dejar pasar"), más propio de un capitalista salvaje. **

"**¿Qué te pasa, Greg?", se dijo. "¿Desde cuando un tío deja pasar la oportunidad de obtener sexo gratuito con alguien a quien desea?". Tal vez es que ya había perdido el don de la oportunidad. Se preguntó también por qué se atrevió a ir a visitarla para después dejarla compuesta y sin novio. Y más, después de la semanita que le había dado, recordándola a cada paso su, más que posible, ineptitud como madre. Al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Un alma destrozada y solitaria, pero tal vez fue no para consolarla sino para saber si era capaz de observar su derribo y salir indemne. Porque, sospechaba, el deterioro de su jefa representaba también el suyo. Era el espejo en el que reflejarse. Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.**

**Porque él también se sentía sólo. Miro la guía telefónica de su móvil y se dio cuenta, no sin cierto pavor, que los únicos números femeninos que se reflejaban en pantalla, aparte de los obvios, – su madre, Stacy, Cuddy, Cameron, Trece, y las tres ex señoras Wilson-, eran los de las agencias de contactos. Usaba ese recurso menos de lo que se encargaba de proclamar, pero aún así…**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "No le molestaba perder a un paciente, lo que le indignaba era que el enfermo se fuera al otro mundo sin que él supiera la verdadera causa del desastre. Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquel día. La enésima réplica de Esther, una anciana de casi 70 años a la que no consiguió sanar, falleció como una eterna maldición, después de sufrir toda una suerte de síntomas y pruebas diagnósticas a todas luces insuficientes e inservibles. **_

_**Wilson trató de animarle en el bar**_

_**- No tienes que sentirte culpable. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, House – aseguró mientras le acompañaba en su borrachera con un café.**_

_**- Claro…Pero se ve que no era bastante…**_

_**- No eran casos idénticos, ni siquiera la trataste aquí. Esther falleció en Baltimore hace un montón de años. Has repasado el caso mil veces, cada vez que te llega un paciente con síntomas similares lo sacas de tu archivo como si fuera la Sábana Santa. **_

_**- No digas bobadas.**_

_**- La medicina ha avanzado mucho en este tiempo..¿Cómo sabes que estabas ante la misma dolencia? **_

_**- Porque lo sé – dijo obcecado.**_

_**- No es un momento bueno pero… Se te pasará…Siempre se pasa…**_

_**- Eso lo dices tú porque en tu campo lo normal es que los pacientes la diñen…- replicó ofensivo.**_

_**- Nunca llega uno a acostumbrarse…Y quiera Dios que eso no ocurra jamás**_

_**- Te veré mañana Wilson – dijo el nefrólogo intentando despachar a su amigo.**_

_**- Como quieras…Deberías irte a casa…, pero antes ve a ver a Cuddy – aconsejó.**_

_**Por extraño que fuera, a los diez minutos Gregory House aparecía en el despacho de la administradora médica**_

_**- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo la decana al verle entrar.**_

_**- Siempre piensas mal – aseguró él con el sarcasmo por los suelos.**_

_**- He hablado con la familia de tu paciente – informó cautelosa.**_

_**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarte de que no nos van a demandar por mandarle al otro barrio?**_

_**- No. Para asegurarme de que tenían todo lo que precisaban. El médico que les atendía ha preferido irse a la cafetería a enjugar sus lágrimas con whisky.**_

_**- No estaba de humor. – replicó con sequedad.**_

_**- Yo tampoco, doctor. – le reprendió sin contemplaciones - . Sé lo que te pasa. Sé por qué estás tan jodido. **_

_**- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó él elevando el tono para defenderse.**_

_**- Sí. Y por eso quiero que mañana estés aquí a primera hora pasando consultas. Por eso recibirás a personalmente a los allegados de los fallecidos la próxima vez que te ocurra lo mismo. **_

_**- No lo haré…**_

_**- ¿No lo harás? – preguntó anonadada.**_

_**- No. Porque no volverá a pasar – aseguró muy convencido.**_

_**- ¿Te crees Dios? ¿Eres tan arrogante que piensas que nunca volverás a perder un paciente?**_

_**- No…Pero, en adelante, ninguno de ellos morirá sin que sepa por qué.**_

_**Después hizo caso a Wilson. Se marchó a casa con el sabor del fracaso impregnado en el paladar. Creyó encontrarse a gusto. Era allí, en ese coqueto apartamento, donde estaba a salvo. Donde era libre. La soledad le libraba de miradas inquisitivas. De juicios paralelos. Pero había algo que no encajaba porque, en ésa ocasión, la ausencia no vino a reconfortarle. **_

_**Obvio que necesitaba desahogarse. Revisó las alternativas. Acababa de discutir ácidamente con Wilson y Cuddy, las dos personas que le daban su apoyo incondicional. No tenía sentido que dos horas después les llamara lloriqueando. Stacy tampoco era una opción. Llevaban casi 2 años separados, desde que una mañana la sorprendió haciendo las maletas:**_

_**- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con rictus de desagrado.**_

_**- Ya lo ves - contestó ella, con tono tranquilo-. Hago la maleta.**_

_**- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado anoche – observó el doctor.**_

_**- Tú lo hablaste. Me dijiste que no necesitabas tener a alguien a tu lado por compasión.**_

_**- No te quedas por compasión sino por culpa – rectificó él.**_

_**- Precisamente por eso me voy. Porque no soy culpable de nada Greg. – argumentó ella mientras cerraba su equipaje**_

_**- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él con la esperanza de que ella claudicara en el minuto de descuento.**_

_**- No. Soy culpable por quererte – aseguró sin perderle la vista.**_

_**- Stacy… - comenzó él, quizá dispuesto a echar marcha atrás.**_

_**- Adiós Greg…Mandaré a alguien del despacho a recoger el resto de mis cosas…Te…, te deseo lo mejor…**_

_**- Yo no. **_

**_[...]_**

_**Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el periódico. Siempre empezaba a leerlo del revés. ¿La programación de TV?. Infame. ¿El horóscopo? Una patraña.¿El pronóstico del tiempo?. Una lotería. ¿La sección de relax?…RELAX…Eso era lo que necesitaba. Por probar no se perdía nada.**_

_**- ¿Una hora? ¿Mínimo? – asintió con el auricular en la mano- De acuerdo…No hay problema**_

_**- Antes de nada, ha de pagar una señal por adelantado. – le informaron desde el otro lado.**_

_**- ¿Cuánto? **_

_**- Quinientos.**_

_**- Ostras. Si lo sé me pillo una muñeca hinchable… ¿Qué tienen ahí, chicas o Ferraris?.**_

_**- Contrate el servicio y lo comprobará…- señaló la sugerente voz sin alterarse, como si le hubieran regalado rosas.**_

_**- ¿Admiten cheques de viaje? – interpeló explorando alternativas.**_

_**- Tarjeta de crédito…respaldada por el Banco y con fondos.**_

_**- Se ve que les va fatal el negocio…Ahora me explico por qué dicen que es el oficio más antiguo del mundo. Mándeme cuarto y mitad de carne de zorra – dijo cáustico para cerrar el trato.**_

_**[….]**_

_**Pero el descaro del que hizo gala durante la llamada desapareció en el momento en que la chica atravesó el quicio de la puerta.**_

_**- ¿Quieres tomar una copa? – ofreció cortés, rascándose la cabeza.**_

_**- Hmmm. No bebo cuando trabajo…Es contraproducente.**_

_**-Yap…Me imagino…- meditó, sintiéndose fuera de sitio.**_

_**- Pero, ya que eres tan amable, un café me vendría de perlas – se sinceró mientras se sentaba en el sillón, después de quitarse el abrigo- Hace un frío que pela.**_

_**- Bien…Ahora…ahora lo traigo – dijo House, mientras cojeaba dificultosamente hasta la cocina.**_

_**- Si necesitas ayuda…puedo…- se ofreció amable.**_

_**- No ….- prefirió callarse porque no soportaba que desconocidos se percataran de que cualquier tarea diaria le resultaba penosa por aquel entonces.**_

_**La invitada permaneció callada, en guardia. Observando el habitáculo con cautela, fijándose en los detalles y presintiendo que no estaba, ni mucho menos, ante el cliente tipo que era el pan de cada día en su trabajo.**_

_**El lisiado apareció en su propio salón empujando un carrito auxiliar. Dos cafés solos, una botella de agua y otra de bourbon, hielo, dos copas y una cajetilla de tabaco. **_

_**Cada cual tomó su café mientras se observaban**_

_**- ¿Eres doctor? – preguntó la muchacha.**_

_**- Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – interrogó sarcástico echando un ojo a la estantería que lucía repleta de manuales médicos.**_

_**- El libro de Anatomía de Gray es magnífico. – dijo ella.**_

_**- ¿No me digas que somos colegas? – la atajó boquiabierto.**_

_**- Algo así…- admitió sin querer dar más explicaciones – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

_**- Ya la has hecho…- dijo bromeando -. Has perdido el concurso.**_

_**- Tú no andas buscando sexo ¿verdad? – dijo sin andarse por las ramas.**_

_**- Depende de ti…- admitió él.**_

_**- Que sepas que cobro lo mismo…hagamos o no hagamos nada…- advirtió.**_

_**- Ya sé que os vendéis caras… - ironizó el nefrólogo-. Me lo dejó bien claro la de la centralita del placer…**_

_**- Cosas de la oferta y la demanda – replicó la joven, atravesándole la mirada para zafarse hábilmente de su acidez.**_

_**- Llevas razón – reconoció él. **_

_**- Y entonces, ¿Por qué llamas? – curioseó un tanto desconcertada.**_

_**- ¿Por qué eres puta? – se defendió-. Son preguntas que no tienen respuesta.**_

_**Lo único cierto es que pasaron la noche juntos jugando…AL AJEDREZ. Fue la partida más cara de la Historia".]§**_

**El timbre sonó. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había tardado menos tiempo del habitual en llegar. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.**

**- Hola Greg…¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!!...Pensé que te habías olvidado de las buenas costumbres – saludó jovial.**

**- No Helen…Pero hoy no estoy de humor…Creo que en media hora me despachas – admitió con sinceridad.**

**- Tanto mejor. Así me darás tiempo para atender otros compromisos antes de irme a la cama...a dormir – ironizó ella entrando en la casa como si fuera suya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOUSE MD: "LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"**

**¡¡¡AVISO!!!:**** Basado en los cap 5x19 - "Locked in" y 5x20 - "Simple explanation" . ****POSIBLE SPOILER**** para los que no hayan visto las emisiones.**

**CAPíTULO 10: "No codiciarás los bienes ajenos".**

**- Bueno, ¿Qué opina? - preguntó impaciente.**

**- ¿Es que tengo que opinar algo? - replicó su interlocutor.**

**- No sé...Llevo largando aquí más de tres horas. Usted, sin embargo, no ha abierto la boca, por consiguiente, creo que...**

**- Cree que debería pagarle yo a usted y no al revés...- concluyó interrumpiéndole.**

**- ¿Además de psiquiatra es telépata? - preguntó incrédulo.**

**- Por lo que me ha contado, veo que no necesita mi ayuda – opinó sin ningún género de dudas.**

**- ¿Seguro que ése es el diagnóstico que da a la mayoría de su clientela? – adujo sarcástico.**

**- Mal iría si así fuera...No me gusta andarme con rodeos. – dijo el otro.**

**- No...Es un halago...Créame, le envidio...¡¡¡Ojalá pudiera yo decir lo mismo sin que mi jefa quisiera arrancarme las pelotas!!! – se quejó el nefrólogo.**

**- Algo ha cambiado para que se haya decidido a venir por su propio pie después de cancelar cinco citas distintas – observó su colega.**

**- He venido en moto. Una Honda muy molona – informó.**

**- Ha venido por darle gusto al acelerador, ¿Y paga toda una tarde de consulta?**

**- Ya sé que las tasas de los loqueros están por las nubes, pero son nada si las comparamos con las de las brigadas del amor...**

**- ¿Debería exigir más honorarios? – tanteó el consejero.**

**- O las muchachas alegres bajar los suyos – deseó fervoroso.**

**- Me da que ni lo uno ni lo otro y que usted prescindirá antes de mí que de ellas. Pero no le dejaré marchar antes de saber lo que le trajo hasta aquí, porque si quisiera divertirme con vidas ajenas sería periodista de espectáculos.**

**- Uno de mis empleados se ha quitado la vida - soltó por fin, haciendo un resumen claro y conciso.**

**- Le diría que no me sorprende pero, dada su expresión, veo que a usted sí.**

**- Se pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Sus compañeros le encontraron en su apartamento, sobre un gran charco de sangre. No pudieron hacer nada para salvarle – continuó hasta donde sabía.**

**- ¿Y qué cambia eso? ¿No tiene valor para buscarle un sustituto? – indagó con creciente interés.**

**- Ya lo tengo...Aunque ella no lo sabe – afirmó el malas pulgas.**

**- ¿La joven? – interpeló acertando a la primera.**

**- Sí, la inmunóloga. La doctora Allison Cameron. – admitió sin más.**

**- Tal vez ella no quiera volver – elucubró el psicoanalista.**

**- Lo hará. Lo hará incluso antes de que se lo pida – aventuró.**

**- Ahora no es como antes. Usted dijo que tiene una relación más que consolidada. **

**- Precisamente. Pero necesitó tomar anfetas para hacérselo con él la primera vez. **

**- ¿Y?**

**- Es un indicio. Necesita una excusa para cagarla.**

**- Claro. Y qué mejor excusa que usted...¿Es lo que le quita el sueño? ¿Que le utilice como un medio y no como un fin? – interrogó para hacerle pensar.**

**- En absoluto – contestó sin pestañear.**

**- ¿Entonces? – continuó explorando alternativas.**

**- Fui a dar el pésame a los padres de mi subordinado.**

**- Es lo propio.**

**- Para mí no.**

**- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?**

**- No lo sé...**

**- Vayamos por partes, - decidió el hombre, cambiando de táctica- Explíqueme cómo es su equipo.**

**- Un atajo de idiotas – aseguró intentando zanjar la cuestión.**

**- No. No le pido una descripción tan simple y usted lo sabe – dijo, acomodándose en su asiento.**

**- No le puedo decir mucho más – replicó House.**

**- Haga el esfuerzo. Considerando que no tiene intención de volver y que voy a cobrarle como se merece, me parece que puede tomarse la molestia de calificarles.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Del uno al diez? – espetó incómodo.**

**- Déme al menos tres adjetivos que los definan…- pidió-. El doctor Foreman.**

**- Negro, testarudo y frustrado.**

**- ¿Su color le califica? **

**- Su color le violenta. Le recuerda todo el tiempo de dónde viene…Por eso está frustrado.**

**- ¿Está frustrado por ser negro?**

**- No. Está frustrado por estar frustrado. Desde que metió la pata en el New York Mercy está desconocido. No da una.**

**- ¿Y por qué cree que sucede eso?**

**- Creo que no puede aceptar el hecho de verse abocado a estar en un sitio que odia pero que, en el fondo, le gusta. Tuvo que volver a la protección de los pechos de mami cuando ya estaba a un paso de volver a robar coches porque nadie daba un centavo por él.**

**- ¿La doctora Cuddy volvió a contratarle? – preguntó el doctor que, a esas alturas, ya no necesitaba decodificador para entender las metáforas de House.**

**- Cree que es el único capaz de pararme los pies. Dada mi situación no debería ser difícil y sin embargo… **

**- El Dr. Taub.**

**- Ése es aún más contradictorio. Es judío, bajito, narigudo y todo un macho man. No me pregunté por qué se las lleva de calle. Cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres.**

**- Tal vez les da lo que necesitan.**

**- Tal vez su sex appeal sea tan largo como su napia.**

**- La doctora Hadley.**

**- 13…Hmmmmmm. Mató a un paciente. No sé por qué no la eché. Debí contratar a la doctora Volakis.**

**- Hágalo.**

**- No puedo. A no ser que usted sea capaz de resucitar a los muertos. La doctora Volakis es la del accidente de autobús.**

**- Vaya. Me ha hablado refiriéndose a ella con un apelativo curioso…¿A qué vienen ahora esos formalismos? – preguntó sorprendido.**

**- Respeto a los muertos – mintió el cojo.**

**- No más que a los vivos. Lo dicho, la Dra. Hadley – repitió insistente.**

**- Inconstante, inconsciente e inaccesible.**

**- Explique eso.**

**- Inconstante, le van los dos polos. Ahora está en el Polo N **

**- ¿N de Norte?**

**- N de Negro. Se tira a mi neurólogo.**

**- Aha…**

**- Es inconsciente porque tuvo que esperar a la muerte de alguien que odiaba para decidirse a saber que sus días en este mundo estaban más contados que los míos.**

**- ¿Y lo de inaccesible?**

**- Sólo mi patrona la llama por su nombre**

**- El Dr Kutner.**

**- Ya no forma parte del equipo. **

**- Da igual, también le pediré opinión sobre sus antiguos pupilos.**

**- Es el primero que se va sin que medie despido ni dimisión...**

**- Lo cual le atormenta…Dígame por qué.**

**- Lawrence era alegre, infantil e infeliz.**

**- Eso es contradictorio. No se puede ser alegre e infeliz a la vez.**

**- Él sí.**

**- ¿Y qué me dice de la Dra Cameron y el Dr. Chase?**

**- Obsesivos, obsesivos, obsesivos…Ya sabe lo que dicen, dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición.**

**- Por lo que veo, sus empleados son de carácter muy distinto, pero tienen una cosa en común, han tenido que superar una tara. Son como usted. Y eso le asusta, doctor. **

**- La estupidez no me asusta – declaró con rotundidad.**

**- ¿Qué le asusta?**

**- Me asusta…me asusta todo lo que no puedo entender. Lo que no puedo controlar - confesó sincero.**

**- Y en el caso de Kutner, ¿Qué es lo que le abruma?**

**- Que no puedo comprender por qué se suicidó. **

**- Tal vez no era oro todo lo que relucía.**

**- Le iba más el incienso, era de origen hindú.**

**- Se lo dije a sus padres adoptivos cuando fui a expresarles mis condolencias. Les eché en cara que hubieran querido convertir al chico en alguien que no era.**

**- ¿Y qué le respondieron?**

**- El padre me insultó, con razón. Suelo decir lo que pienso.**

**- Pero piensa lo que dice. **

**- Sí…En caso contrario, guardo silencio.**

**- Como ahora.**

**- Sí.**

**- No necesita un psiquiatra, Dr House, necesita volver a vivir. Volver a vivir aun con sus limitaciones. Sus colaboradores son el ejemplo de eso. Viven, mal que bien, aceptando la vida a trompicones. Tienen amor a ratos, risas en el bar, desvelos y sobresaltos… Pero no les importa. Por eso la muerte de su empleado le desconcierta, porque le recuerda que también existe la otra posibilidad. Por eso usted ha tomado el camino más sencillo. Ha decidido parar. Niega la mayor. Mira la vida como el gran enigma al que diagnosticar y sólo se atreve a tomar partido por las vidas ajenas. No por la suya.**

**- Creo que ya esta bien por hoy. – dijo el doctor House levantándose de su asiento- Son más de las nueve.**

**- Bien…Pida cita a mi secretaria al salir.**

**- No creo que sea necesario. Yo he hablado de más y usted se ha pasado de listo. Mándeme la factura al Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, a nombre de la Dra Lisa Cuddy.**

**- ¿No le importa que su jefa sepa que …?**

**- No…Pagará con gusto…O hará una colecta para sufragar los gastos.**

**Salió de allí pensativo. ¿Y si el imbécil tenía razón? ¿Y si resulta que se dedicaba a contratar a médicos con pasado problemático para igualarse a ellos y no sentirse mal? ¿Por eso no optó por Amber? ¿Porque la veía feliz, decidida a vivir pasara lo que pasara? ¿Por eso no entendió el proceder de Kutner?**

**Tal vez, sí. Tal vez envidiaba los bienes, las dádivas que otros disfrutaban y que a él le eran constantemente negadas por ser como era. Tal vez necesitaba aprender a vivir con su propio yo antes que con nadie.**

**Arrancó su moto y salió disparado…**

**Voces ajenas resuenan a lo lejos y rellenan su cerebro inquieto y mareado. Están intentando diagnosticar a un fulano que no es él.**

**Menos mal. Estaba vivo. De nuevo.**

**FIN**


End file.
